Fire and Ice
by bitter-sweet91
Summary: Shirochan please don't go after her! Hinamori cried. Gomen ne Hinamori demo she needs me. he said sadly. Hinamori's eyes widen with realization.She lost.Hitsugaya doesn't love her back.Instead he has feelings for a certain raven haired Kurosaki girl.
1. Reunited

**Fire and Ice**

Hint: Took some scenes from the actual episode 132 of Karin and Hitsugaya.

_Thoughts _

"speaking"

**Chapter 1: Reunited**

It was a nice day out. The sun was up and shining everyone was happily mingling about forgetting all their troubles. Who wouldn't it was after all summer.

"Ne Shiro-chan?" asked a soft voice. The girl worriedly stared at the tenth captain of the Gotei 13.

Before he could answer her back, the door of his office opened. Standing before them vice-captain Matsumoto Rangiku entered the room.

"Taichou, Yamamoto- Taichou would like to have a word with you."

"Hn."

"Ne Shiro-chan I guess I'll be going too. Ja." Hinamori smiled and walked out the door.

"Sa…ikke Matsumoto."

"Hai taichou."

The two shinigamis walked in silence as they headed towards the private room of Shigekuni Yamamoto.

_I wonder what does he want me to do now._

"I wonder what he wants. Ne Hitsu-chan?" as usual Hitsugaya's eye twitched and as he was about to say its Hitsugaya Taichou, the double doors that lead to Yamamoto's private room opened.

"Hitsugaya Taichou, I am sending you down to the real world. Your job is to keep watch of any hollows entering the real world. I want you to observe the environment and any hollow you come into contact with. Is that clear?"

"Hai…demo why are you sending me? Why not another shinigami?"

"I trust that you will do your job accordingly. You are dismissed."

Hitsugaya and Rangiku leave and walk back to his room.

"Mou that isn't fair! I want to go back to the real world! We haven't been there since Aizen betrayed us. Ne Taichou, please buy me some clothes when you get there ok?"

Hitsugaya's eye twitched and said "I'm not going there to relax Matsumoto. I'm going to be there to watch out for hollows! Ehh…" he sweat dropped as Rangiku completely ignored him rambling about all the things he should get her for a present. Steam then released from Hitsugaya's ears as he trotted off to head to the real world.

"Argh!! That stupid father of mine….gahh…seriously is trying to make me wear a dress! Who does he think he is?!" Kurosaki Karin muttered heading anywhere away from home to escape the grasps of her so-called abnormal father. Suddenly her mind began to wander. July 10, she stared at the sky the sun shining brightly, glaring at her. She looked away.

_How long has it been since I last saw him? 5 years?_

She could still remember it as if it were yesterday. The way he was always staring at his phone with those light blue eyes. She shook her head why did she suddenly think about him. As if it were déjà vu, she looked up towards the cliff where she saw he hung out. At first, she thought she was seeing things, rubbing her eyes he was back. Slowly she walks up to him. His eyes fixed on his cell phone.

"Toushiro…is that you?" He slowly lifted his head from his cell phone his eyes widen. "K..Kurosaki?" He stared at her until his phone began beeping.

"Hollow" they both said. "Kurosaki you stay here." "Ie I'm coming to." He was going to protest but then he saw that she had already took off heading towards the direction of the hollow.

"Ugh… this is one stubborn hollow." Karin grunted as she leaped to attack the hollow.

"Is that all you've got?" the hollow boasted. "Che…" Hitsugaya cursed as he went and sliced the hollow's arm off. However, Hitsugaya was hit also. "Kuso." He whispered. Hitsugaya leaped again and tried to attack him. He managed to scratch the hollow a few times however the hollow was just strong. The hollow lifted Hitsugaya and kept punching him repeatedly until Hitsugaya lost consciousness. After that the hollow began to disappear laughing maniacally.

"Toushiro! Oi! Toushiro!" Karin cried out his name shaking him furiously.

Gomen minna I made Shiro-kun seem really weak demo if you keep reading you'll understand why. Gomenasai!

**Taichou captain Ano um **

**Hai yes naze why **

**Betsuni not really / nothing nani what **

**Daijobu? are you alright? O/tousan father **

Sa ikke lets go Gomen/nasai I'm sorry

San mr/miss kekko desu not thank you.

Chan little kami/sama god


	2. Dinner With the Kurosakis

**Chapter 2: Dinner with the Kurosakis**

"Ne Karin-chan what happened?" the younger fraternal twin asked. "Ano Yuzu, we..ah… we got into a fight with a gang." Karin said trying to figure out a way to make sure that she can come up with a good and reasonable story without worrying her twin too much.

"My Karin!!!!!! I'm glad you are not hurt! Don't worry Daddy will make sure your friend will be fine! After all I'm the best healer in the WORLD!!" Karin's fist began to shake as she decked Isshin in the face. "WAHH!!!" Isshin runs to the portrait of Kurosaki Masaki. "Misaki!! Your daughter is abusing me again! Why?! What have I done wrong to deserve her hatred?!" Isshin yelled teary eyed.

As Hitsugaya began to come to his senses again he hears shouting and girl telling them to stop fighting. He slowly opens his eyes. He looks around to see Karin shoving her foot on Issin's face as he tries to hug her.

"Daijobu ka?" Yuzu asks Hitsugaya as he sits up. "Aa" confused on what's going on.

Karin pushes her father aside. "Oi Toushiro! You ok?" she asks noticing that he looks confused.

"Where am I? And what's going on?

"Ano you're in my home. My father is the one who healed you while you were unconscious. This is my sister Yuzu and my father Isshin."

In a blink of an eye Isshin tackles Hitsugaya with tears in his eyes "You boy have bravely saved my daughter's life!! I thank you very much. And with that I give you my blessing in my darling Karin's hand in marriage!"

"SHUT UP!!!!" Karin sidekicks her father across the room creating a huge hole through three rooms and out the house.

"Ano would you like to stay for dinner?" Yuzu asked Hitsugaya. "Aa."

The Kurosaki's including Hitsugaya were having dinner. Histugaya now realized why Kurosaki Ichigo and Karin were exactly the way they are. There father Isshin let's just say wasn't a normal father. Speaking of abnormality the whole Kurosaki family was nuts. But even so Hitsugaya didn't complain.

"Toushiro, so where you staying at right now?" Karin asked with curiosity.

"Dunno" he said as he ate. Where was he going to stay he wondered.

"Well I could just ask Orihime if –"

"Shiro-chan! You have my blessing! You shall stay here in this warm home of mine!" Isshin says interrupting Hitsugaya as he runs towards Masaki's portrait.

"Oh my dear Masaki our young Karin is getting married. You'll be so happy we officially have a new member in the Kurosaki family. Another boy now that Ichigo is gone and on his way to college."

Night fell on them quickly as Hitsugaya now lies in Ichigo's old bed room. Good he was now alone. He'll be able to straighten his thoughts.

_So many things happened today and it just happens to be my first day back here.Hn Kurosaki-san actually welcomed me here even if he doesn't even know me. Strange that hollow today…I could barely scratch him. How could a hollow be that strong. It's strange being here in the Kurosaki home. Karin…she's changed a lot. How long has it been…5 years I think._

Thinking back on today's events he saw how much Karin changed. Physically and mentally. She now had long black hair halfway down her back. She no longer wore the black spandex shorts and Dopes jersey. Its now eminent that she is a female for her curves were noticeable. Her attire was still black red and white. She wore a white three red ringed t-shirt with black cargo pants and white red sneakers. Along with her clothes she wore a dangerous yet amusing smirk and her eyes showed many emotions. Kurosaki Karin truly grew up in five years.

_Ugh why am I thinking about her._

Slowly he grew tired and frustrated but slumber began to take over putting him to sleep once again.

Outside Hitsugaya's room Karin walks by but stops at his door. She stares at it and thinks about what happened earlier with the hollow and seeing him again.

_It's so weird seeing him again. He's changed but not so much. At least he's taller now. I can't believe he's talker than me. He seems so I don't know. I can't say he's changed too much cause he is still the same. What ever this is just way too much._

Karin walks to her room and heads to bed forgetting everything that happened that day.

**Taichou captain Ano um **

**Hai yes naze why **

**Betsuni not really / nothing nani what **

**Daijobu? are you alright? O/tousan father **

Sa ikke lets go Gomen/nasai I'm sorry

San mr/miss kekko desu not thank you.

Chan little kami/sama god


	3. Hitsugaya's First Day

**Hitsugaya's First Day**

As the next day arrived, the whole house was up once they heard a loud crash resound the house. Heading towards where the crash was Karin and Yuzu sweat dropped as they saw Hitsugaya sprawled on the side of the living room wall.

"Otousan!" Yuzu cried. "Shiro-nichan daijobu?" "Hn if that boy is going to be staying in this house and marrying Karin, Yuzu, he needs to be able to be strong to protect her. So like Ichigo I'm toughening him up." Isshin said with fire burning in his eyes.

"Baka" Karin spat.

Isshin once again ran to Masaki and whined about Karin abusing him as a father.

The Kurosaki twins along with Hitsugaya were on their way to Karakura High School when Karin stopped.

"Eh matte! Toushiro, you're going to school with us?"

"Hai naze?"

"Hn betsuni."

"Ano Karin-chan, Shiro-nii I'm going to go with my friends I'll see you two later." With that Yuzu left the soccer ace and shinigami alone together.

On the way to school they walked in silence they began receiving stares. Karin was about to say something but the bell rang and so marks the start of Hitsugaya's first day in school.

"Ok minna listen up we have a new transfer student here. So I want you to give him your undivided attention and welcome him to our school. You may come in now Hitsugaya Toushiro." The teacher said as every head in the classroom turned to see him walk in casually as if he's been there before. (Technically he has been there already before Ichigo & CO. grew up and graduated.)

All eyes were now on him as he introduced himself. "Now Hitsugaya please tell us about yourself," the teacher said.

Hitsugaya hned and said "My name is Hitsugaya Toushiro I'm an expert at the sword so don't bother messin' around with me if you don't want your head detached from your neck." The whole class shuddered but none the less the girls ogled him and the boys either admired envied or feared him.

"Hitsugaya I would like you to sit behind Kurosaki Karin. Kurosaki please raise your hand." Karin did what she was told and smirked at Hitsugaya as he walked by her. The whole class stared at Karin and Hitsugaya knowing that they both will cause a riot since their personalities clashed. Feeling the intense atmosphere the teacher began his lessons.

After a few hours, everyone was beginning to get used to Hitsugaya's presence and not long both Karin and Hitsugaya felt a surge of energy pass through them.

Hitsugaya's phone began to vibrate right when he was about to ask to be excused from class Karin beat him to it. "Teacher may I go to the nurse I'm not feeling that well."

"Ok miss Kurosaki go ahead." Karin quickly got up and ran out the door.

"Yes Hitsugaya what can I help you with."

"Bathroom?"

"Yes go quickly." He too got up and ran out the door. Knowing that he didn't want to be suspicious for being out of class long he quickly swallowed a pill before leaving he told his gigai to go back to class and act natural.

Somewhere in Karakura Karin was fighting a hallow. Not long after Hitsugaya saw Karin fighting the hollow. Just as he was about to attack it the hollow began to disappear. He saw Karin pick up a stick and materialized it into a real sword using her energy. Karin quickly disappeared and reappeared beside the hollow and sliced him in half. Soon the hollow turned into dust and his soul left the real world. Hitsugaya's eyes widen and realized that she just purified a hollow.

_But how? She isn't a shinigami. How the hell did she materialize that sword._

Lost in thought he didn't realize Karin was calling his name until she bashed her foot into his face. "Oi!! Did you hear me?!"

"Che…" Hitsugaya quickly left confused as hell.

**Konnichiwa minna I hope you are enjoying my fan fiction so far. Don't worry Hitsugaya and Karin will get together er.. I think. Heheheh. Well just keep reading to find out.**

**Taichou captain Ano um **

**Hai yes naze why **

**Betsuni not really / nothing nani what **

**Daijobu? are you alright? O/tousan father **

Sa ikke lets go Gomen/nasai I'm sorry

San mr/miss kekko desu not thank you.

Chan little kami/sama god


	4. Thoughts

**Thoughts**

"Tadaima!" Karin called as she entered the Kurosaki household. "Okaerinasai Karin-chan!" Yuzu answered back.

"Oh Karin-chan you're home!!! Give Daddy a hug!" Isshin leaped out of nowhere into Karin's fist. Isshin once again cried to his wife.

(Poor Isshin-san Karin should be nicer to her tousan.)

Two Hours Later

"Minna-san its time for dinner! Karin-chan! Shiro-nii otousan!" Yuzu called everyone to eat dinner.

During dinner Yuzu felt the tension between Karin and Hitsugaya being to afraid something will happen she decided to keep her mouth shut. Unlucky for Isshin-san he had to cross the line.

"Heeeh?! Shiro-chan and Karin-chan! You guys are having a lover's quarrel?! Oh Karin do not be so angry with Shiro-chan! He is only trying to show you his love for you."

Snap! Karin's chopsticks snapped in half.

That's all it took. Boy was she pissed. "May I be excused from the table _dear_ father?" If anyone truly knew Karin you would tell that she was beyond pissed. Isshin gulped and nodded.

As for Hitsugaya he just stared at her amazed at her temper at how angry she could get.

_Damn she's …she's…She's FREAKIN SCARY!_

He thought as he watched Karin retreating from the dinner table. Once Karin was gone Hitsugaya decided to excuse himself for he was heading to his room. Suddenly he was hurdled across the table.

"You Shiro-chan will go and apologize to Karin! I don't want your marriage to be a disaster," Isshin began to cry.

"What?! Me apologize to her? You don't even know what happened and you are accusing me."

Isshin glared dangerously at Hitsugaya and next thing you know Hitsugaya found himself standing before Karin.

On the roof

Hitsugaya sits beside Karin. Silence dwells between them. Finally breaking the silence Hitsugaya asked her what has been bothering him the whole day.

"Kurosaki.."

"Mm.." Karin replied.

"Earlier… you purified the hallow. How… how did you do that? You are not a shinigami."

After a few minutes passed Karin stood up and said "I just go stronger from the last time you saw me." Karin then left him think to himself. "Oyasumi Toushiro." She said as she left.

**Taichou captain Ano um **

**Hai yes naze why **

**Betsuni not really / nothing nani what **

**Daijobu? are you alright? O/tousan father **

Sa ikke lets go Gomen/nasai I'm sorry

San mr/miss kekko desu not thank you.

Chan little kami/sama god


	5. Dream

**Dream**

**(Hi minna me again. I hope everyone is enjoying the fan fic right now. I just want to say I'm sorry if the characters seem OOC. But I hope you will read this until the very end.)**

_Oh god I'm glad I'm finally off the roof. Its hard to stay mad at him._

Not even a few minutes pass by and Karin drifted off to sleep once her head fell onto her pillow. As the night progressed, Karin entered into a dream.

"_I'll see you guys later. Don't forget about the soccer game next Saturday ok?" Karin said as her team nodded and each went their separate ways._

_Karin was walking on her way home playing with her soccer ball. Her thoughts began to wander about a certain soccer game she played three years ago when she met a certain white haired shinigami. She wondered if she'll ever see him again. If she did she'd want to play a one on one soccer game with him and show him that she is better than him._

_As she was lost in thought she came across the place where he would be found. Then she remembered asking him why he was always hanging around there. She remembered it clearly._

_She was running to look for him because he never showed up to practice._

_She found him sitting, staring at his cell phone._

_Suddenly he spoke._

"_You again?"_

"_Why didn't you come to practice?"_

"_I never said I would."_

"_Besides I don't have much free time."_

"_Why are you so busy when you're just an elementary student?"_

"_Urusei"_

"_Ne, why do you come here? Is it close to your home?"_

"_Not really." He then stopped staring at his cell phone and looked towards the sunset._

"_This is the best place I can find to look at the sky."_

_Silently I notice that he was thinking no… remembering something. Something that seemed important to him. Then he said_

"_It brings back memories."_

"_Memories?"_

_Since then I never really understood him._

_Soon after Karin began to walk home since it was getting really late. As she turned around she bumped into someone. A man whom had short black hair and gray eyes that started into the depths of her heart. Suddenly before she knew it she saw black. When she woke up she felt herself being carried into a forest. Then she was thrown on the ground and her jersey was ripped from her body._

_Karin fought and fought but it was no use the man was just stronger than her. She tried to scream for help but resulted in a cloth being forced into her mouth. She tried her best to kick him and punched him but she grew tired. The man finally got her to settle down and so he began to strip her from her clothes and was soon down to just her bra and underwear. The man began to feel her up and put his fingers in her. He started to rub her inside and out._

_Karin screamed more and tears kept falling however before the man could get himself in her Karin began to glow a bright yellow light. Soon her eyes dilated and she freed herself and grabbed the man's arm and began to twist it until it cracked. After that, an unknown power emerged from within Karin. However the man wasn't done either, he forced himself on her even while she was powering up. Soon the man touched a spot that made her scream so loud…_

Karin woke up in cold sweat, panting. Looking around her, she was back in her room. She looked to her right and found that Yuzu was still sound asleep. Glad that she was back at home she laid back down on her bad and begin to think.

_It seemed so real. Why? That happened a long time ago. Why am I suddenly remembering it. _

She tried thinking about something else so she stood up and walked towards the window and stared outside. She glanced up at the moon. She thought about how she met Hitsugaya once again and then about the hollow that injured him not so long ago.

_Strange, I thought he was a captain. How can he get defeated like that by a hollow._

Finally feeling that she was getting tired again Karin brushes all her thoughts off and goes back to sleep.

_Something just does not feel right anymore._

**Taichou captain Ano um **

**Hai yes naze why **

**Betsuni not really / nothing nani what **

**Daijobu? are you alright? O/tousan father **

Sa ikke lets go Gomen/nasai I'm sorry

San mr/miss kekko desu not thank you.

Chan little kami/sama god


	6. Shinigami

**Shinigami**

After about a month of being stationed in the real world Hitsugaya definitely starts to wonder why had Yamamoto-Taichou send him to do such a simple mission. As Hitsugaya prepares to leave his room he heard a sudden crash.

(Can you believe it the crash wasn't Shiro-chan's for once.)

He quickly ran out his room pulling out his sword when suddenly Isshin beat him to it.

_What is it with the Kurosakis beating me to all this._

Isshin began whacking something round and shiny with a frying pan.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Damn it!" the round shiny thing yelled grabbing the frying pan out of Isshin's grasp. Isshin squealed "OMG! IT SPEAKS!!"

"Of course I can speak and I'm not an it!"

Hitsugaya sweat dropped as he noticed two other figures walk in.

"Oi!! Taichou! There you are!"

Hitsugaya's eye began to twitch but before he can do anything Karin blasted through the door.

"Toushiro! Yuzu! Tousan! Are you guys alri –

Karin sweat dropped as she saw her father dropped to the floor anime style and seeing Rangiku hugging Hitsugaya, a bald guy holding a frying pan looking ready to bash it on Isshin's head, and a feminine looking guy with feathers on his eyes talking to Yuzu with a smile for getting a compliment on his looks by her.

"Wha …What's going on here?" she glanced at Hitsugaya wanting an explanation. Until she realized something. She did a double take on Hitsugaya being hugged by Rangiku.

"Hey you there haven't I seen you before? Oh yeah you're that vice-captain lady. Matsumoto Rang…no wait Ranger…Rangiku!"

Matsumoto smiled brightly pushing Hitsugaya and accidentally walking over him. "Hey you remember me? Wait you look familiar too. Let me think…hmm…I got it you're Kurosaki's little sister!"

Hearing Kurosaki's little sister, Yumichika and Ikkaku stared at her. "Kurosaki has a little sister?" Ikkaku questioned Rangiku. "Actually now that you mentioned it they do look somewhat the same." Yumichika said observing her then he suddenly started touching her hair…Yumichika gasped.

Everyone stared at him wondering what the hell is wrong with him. "Your…Your hair…its I can't believe it…it's almost as beautiful as mine! No this can not happen your hair can't possibly be as beautiful as mine. Tell me what is your secret?!" Yumichika pinned her against the wall. "I must know! Tell me!" He began to shake her crazily until Hitsugaya said "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Too late before he knew what hit him Yumichika saw everything flash before his eyes. He was flying across the house and was now in the neighbors home.

It was a good thing the neighbor was never home but who could blame them they live right next to the Kurosaki family.

Ikkaku stared at all the walls that had a hole of the shape of Yumichika's body.

Yuzu plucking the courage to speak asked "Um Shiro-nii who are these people are they your friends?"

"Something like that," Histugaya said as he turned to Rangiku. "Anyways Matsumoto why are you really here I know that you can't just come here freely?"

Before Rangiku could say anything, Karin asked Yuzu to take Isshin and put him to his room while she takes care of their _'guests'_. Yuzu quickly drags Isshin out the room but not before looking at her sister worriedly.

Everyone quickly goes to Hitsugaya's room including Yumichika. "Ne Taichou wasn't this Ichigo's room?" Rangiku looked around.

Upon hearing Ichigo's name Karin spoke up, "Yes it is but he's not here anymore."

"Why's that?" Ikkaku asked.

"Well he went off to study in college now that the war with that Aizen guy is over."

Everyone in the room even Hitsugaya stared at her in awe. However it finally occurred to Hitsugaya that Ichigo, Rukia, Inoue, Chad, and Ishida might have already told her when they came back from Soul Society. She was after all not stupid nor powerless.

"You know about Soul Society?" Yumichika gasped.

"Of course I know. I'm not dumb I know when my brother isn't around for a reason. I can see it. Even if you leave your gigai behind I can still tell that you left your gigai. I know you guys are shinigami! Look, I don't know why you are here but if you are going to take Ichi-nii with you I'm not letting you take him. If he goes with you then I'm coming with him."

Karin stared at every single shinigami. They all knew she was being serious and that they couldn't fight her off. Then Rangiku began.

"Actually there's a reason why we are here Kurosaki-chan. We are here to patrol the real world again because there maybe another person that is rising to power. So far we know that this person is currently somewhere around here in the real world. We just don't know if he's even in Karakura. We are also here to tell you Taichou that Yamamoto-Taichou would like to speak with you again. So Hitsu-chan you have to go back to Soul Society as soon as possible. The earliest is that you leave today." Hitsugaya first glares at Rangiku for calling him Hitsu-chan but then shrugs.

Hitsugaya nods in understanding then looks at everyone and says goodbye. He takes one last glance at Karin who stared back at him with understanding. Unknown to them Rangiku saw how they stared at each other and smiled.

"Oi Matsumoto, what are you smiling about?" Ikkaku asked.

"Oh, nothing."

Soon everyone begins to file out of Ichigo's room and head to the kitchen.

Yuzu asks them if they wanted to stay for dinner. They all nodded. "Ano Yuzu I'm going to step out a bit ok? You know and show them around do you want to come if not you don't have to."

"No. It's ok Karin you go out and have fun with your friends besides I'm going to step out also I promised Jinta and Ururu I'd hang out with them also I volunteered to help with Urahara-san's shop so I'll see you at dinner."

"Ok bye"

"Bye have fun minna!" Yuzu smiled.

If anyone's wondering Isshin is well knocked out from the whole wall and shiny head thing.

Not long after Hitsugaya made it safely to Soul Society.

"Hitsugaya-Taichou you do understand that this is very important. We need to get the Kurosaki girl here as soon as possible." Yamamoto said.

"I understand but sir, what do we say to her family let alone Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"I believe Kurosaki Ichigo will understand but as for her family tell her that she will be going somewhere but she will come back. We can not let them know what is going on."

"Quick question, what _is_ going on? Why does she need to be here in Soul Society?"

"That girl has potential power of being a high ranking shinigami much like her brother. As you can see we are not sure but there is someone out there that is rising in power once again. To avoid the conflict we had with the Arrancar, we are trying to recruit high ranking potential shinigami to stop the situation from getting out of hand just like what happened with Aizen."

"I see. I'll have her here as soon as possible."

"Good. You are dismissed."

As Hitsugaya leaves he decides to walk around a bit as usual he was lost in thought and bumps into someone.

"Ah gomen I wasn't paying attention eh? Shiro-chan?"

Hitsugaya looks up and realizes he was being called. "Ah…Hinamori?"

"So I see you are going back to the real world?"

"Yes. I'm on another mission but I'll be back here soon." Hitsugaya pauses then asks, "Ne Hinamori," "Hai Shiro-chan?"

"Are you …alright?" He looked at her with worry.

She looks away and said, "…Yes I'm fine. Shiro-chan you don't have to worry about me. I'm over Aizen-Taichou. It just wasn't meant to be. Besides it's time I moved on. Like you Shiro-chan you have to move on as well. Well I have to get going I promised I'd meet with Abarai-san and Kira-san that I would hang out with them. Ja."

Hinamori got up and left as she, left she stared at Histugaya's back until she could see him no more.

**The Real World**

"Ne ne!! Karin-chan! Let's go to that store over there! They might have something there! Oh and I'll look for something for you too! We should change your wardrobe! After all with the clothes you are wearing you won't be able to attract many guys maybe Hitsu-chan might even take a second look at you!" Rangiku exclaimed grabbing Karin's arm and dragging her into a clothing store.

Karin pulled her arm.

"No way! I like what I'm wearing right now!" She blushed leaving out a retort for when Rangiku claimed that Hitsugaya would give her a second look.

Rangiku pulled her again. "Nonsense!"

Karin stared at Ikkaku and Yumichika for help as Rangiku dragged her into the store. Both men glanced apologetically at her and walked in with the two ladies.

It wasn't long until Rangiku's phone went off and the four of them quickly ran out the store.

_Damn another hollow. What's with them lately? They have been showing up out of nowhere!_

Karin thought.

Karin quickly took her fighting position as she grabbed Ikkaku's bokken. (a bokken is the wooden sword that Ikkaku carries when he's in the real world.)

Ikkaku stared at her wonder why she grabbed his bokken. He along with the other two shinigami prepared to leave their gigai. Then out of nowhere they sensed a power from Karin and each of them stared at her as she began to use her energy to materialize the bokken into an actual sword. Ikkaku stared at her observing her every move. Then they each snapped out of it when Karin dodged the hollows attacks almost hitting them and Karin.

_Almost there. If I can get a little closer I can get him. I know I can. That's it I got him! _

Karin sliced the hollow's shoulder and the three shinigami stared at her in awe. Suddenly the hollow regained it's composer and hit Karin. Karin went flying and thought she was going to hit the hard ground.

_What the? Where's the ground? _

Karin moved her hand around and felt something soft. She opened her eyes to see that she was wrapped around someone's arms. She slowly looked up and saw that Hitsugaya was holding her.

"Taichou! Your back!" Rangiku cried as she went and tried to attack the hollow. However, she went flying into Yumichika instead.

"Che … So good to meet you again." Hitsugaya said to the hollow.

"I'm impressed you're back again. I thought I killed you last time."

"Che…"

Hitsugaya and the hollow began to fight once again. Each taking a blow to themselves. After about a few minutes the battle ended. Hitsugaya weakened the hollow however, the hollow caught Hitsugaya off guard. Hitsugaya returned a final blow cracking the hollow's mask. The hollow was enraged and was about to attack Hitsugaya but his sword was stuck between the crack he made on the mask. Hitsugaya was about to be hit until something happened.

Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Rangiku stared in disbelief.

Kurosaki Karin had thrust her sword into the hollow. The hollow gave a piercing scream before it burst into dust the hollow said something to Karin. "I'll be back for you Kurosaki Karin." Her eyes widen.

Hitsugaya stared at Karin and vice versa. However, feeling drained everything began to look blurry as Karin's eyes began to droop. Karin fell and everyone called Karin's name.

**Kurosaki Household**

After about a few hours Karin shifted position. Realizing that she was just outside not long ago she bolted up and her forehead crashed into Hitsugaya.

"Argh! What the hell was that for?" She yelled.

"How was I supposed to know you'd get up like that. Damn what the hell is your head made of steel?!" Hitsugaya yelled back.

"Wait! Where's the hollow?!"

"Karin-chan don't you remember? You purified it." Rangiku said.

For what seemed like hours Karin remembered what happened.

"Toushiro!"

"What!"

"Aren't you supposed to be in Soul Society?"

"I just came back."

Yuzu came into the room. "Karin-chan are you ok?"

She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine –

"My Karin-chan!!!" Isshin blasted through the door grasping his daughter into his arms crying like a baby.

"Don't worry! Daddy will make everything better!" He was about to kiss Karin's forehead when her fist collided with his lips.

Everyone stared at Isshin and sweat dropped.

Yuzu then invited everyone for dinner. If you think the dinner that the Kurosaki had when Hitsugaya just came was bad, it was beyond bad with this dinner now that Yumichika, Rangiku, and Ikkaku were there.

Of course Yumichika got along very well with Yuzu but Ikkaku was surprised. To know that someone else had a bottomless pit for a stomach besides him Zaraki or Ichigo, made him sort of excited. Every now and then Ikkaku would glance at Karin. Every time he looked she was at least four bowls ahead of him. Soon the gap began to increase. It went from every four bowls to 10 bowls to 20 bowls and so on. After another 50 bowls Ikkaku felt like gagging.

"Don't quit now Ikkaku-san! You can do it!" Yuzu exclaimed watching the shiny bald headed shinigami reach his peak. Right then and there he glanced at everyone.

"Oh my, I think Ikkaku is going to explode." Yumichika stated the obvious.

"Ikkaku I wouldn't take one last glance at her if I were you." Hitsugaya said sipping his drink.

TOO LATE!

Ikkaku did just that. He took one last glance at Karin and saw that she was over 100 bowls ahead of him.

He couldn't take it. He felt a great feeling of pain surge through his tummy. His face started to change from its normal tan color to a shade of green. He quickly got up and made a run for the bathroom. But as he got up, he tripped on a bear. Or what looked like a bear. He crashed right into the floor. He barely made it to the bathroom, but lucky for him he made it to the toilet and threw up.

Yuzu noticed that the bear or what looked like a bear had a rip on his shoulder. Then she squealed. "Bostafu!"

(For those who don't know Bostafu is what Yuzu calls Kon the lion plush doll.)

Everyone then stared at Karin who was still eating another 100 bowls.

"This is so unbelievable how can that girl maintain her figure?" Yumichika said. "Of course she can maintain her figure she is after all MY BEAUTIFUL OFFSPRING!" Isshin boasted.

"And besides she has to have enough energy and be healthy to be Shiro-chan's wife."

Hitsugaya spits his drink which landed on Yumichika's face. Karin began to choke on her beef after what Isshin said. Rangiku burst out laughing. Yuzu panicked and whacked Karin's back causing her to spit out the beef and land on Ikkaku's shiny bald head. Ikkaku turned a million shades of red from anger and began swinging his bokken phsycopathically everywhere.

Yup that's what happened. That was a little bit of what happened during dinner. If I went on, I'd never be able to continue on with the story.

**Ichigo's Room**

"Wait let me get this straight! You want me to go to Soul Society?" Hitsugaya nodded.

"No way! I can't leave my family! Who will be there to protect them while Ichi-nii is gone?!"

"Listen I'm not telling that you will leave your family forever. You'll see them again."

"When! Not anytime soon."

Rangiku sits next to Karin and tells her this is for the best.

"Fine."

Everyone looks at her as she walks towards the window her back facing everyone. "I'll go. In one condition, once everything is all done, I quit being a shinigami and I go back to my family."

She turns around and specifically stares at Hitsugaya. He nods "Deal."

Everyone waits until Yuzu and Isshin is asleep. Karin writes a note telling her sister and father

Yuzu and Tousan,

Thank you for everything. I have to go somewhere. I'll be back just not anytime soon. I'm sorry I never told you anything sooner. But please do not worry about me. Yuzu take good care of Otousan. And Otousan protect Yuzu.

Love always,

Karin

Karin took one last look at a picture frame that had a picture of Yuzu, Ichigo, Isshin, and her as a happy family.

Isshin steps out of his room and flies out of nowhere with tears. "OH Karin-chan!!!! Where are you going?! Don't tell me," everyone stares at him sweat dropping, "YOU ARE RUNNING AWAY WITH SHIRO-CHAN TO ELOPE!!!!!" Rangiku couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing. Ikkaku looked at Isshin incredulously as Yumichika smirked at Hitsugaya. Karin side kicked Isshin once again.

Suddenly Isshin became serious. (OMG he's gonna be serious)

Grabbing Karin's hand. "For whatever reason you are leaving is your business. But promise me that when you come back, you come back safe."

Karin's eyes widen she never thought her father could ever be serious. Then she nodded and hugged him and was about ready to leave when she heard

"Oi! Shiro-chan! Take good care of my Karin-chan I expect to have a mini Karin-chan next time I see you two!" Isshin smiled goofily. Hitsugaya and Karin blushed a million shade of red as both Karin and Hitsugaya bashed Isshin's head to a wall.

Ikkaku getting impatient said, "Are we going or what?" everyone nodded and the next thing you know they vanished from the living room. Vanished from the Kurosaki household, and vanished from the real world.

**( I really apologize if this chapter was unbelievably long.)**

**Taichou captain Ano um**

**Hai yes naze why**

**Betsuni not really / nothing nani what**

**Daijobu? are you alright? O/tousan father**

Sa ikke lets go Gomen/nasai I'm sorry

San mr/miss kekko desu not thank you.

Chan little kami/sama god


	7. The Reason You are Here

**The Reason you are here**

It didn't take too much time to get from the real world to Soul Society for in a matter of minutes Karin was now looking at an area in Soul Society that had traditional styled houses. She looked around more and noticed that everyone was either wearing traditional Japanese clothes or shinigami uniforms. Further up she saw a large area that had a large barrier around it. Not to far from there, she saw a tower. The tower was where Kuchiki Rukia was held captive.

Karin's mind began to wander as she thought about her sister and brother finding out that she wouldn't come back for a very long time let alone coming back at all. However, her thoughts were put to a stop as they began to walk through the gate into the Soul Society Headquarters. There they met with a white haired man wearing a haori that has the symbol 13 on it.

"Ukitake-Taichou." Hitsugaya said.

"Welcome back Shiro-chan and I see that you brought Kurosaki-san here safely." Ukitake smiled.

Karin stared at him and asked "Toushiro is that your tousan?"

"No."

Ukitake smiled and lead them to Yamamoto's private room.

**Private Room**

Karin looked around her in awe.

_This place is huge! And this is that Yamamoto guys private room?!_

Yamamoto walked into the room telling everyone to sit down.

"Kurosaki Karin am I correct?" She nodded. "Do you not know why you are here?"

"Yes I was already informed of why I am here."

"I see. This will make it simpler for me to get to the point."

Ukitake turned to face Karin and began to tell her of what to expect while she is here.

"I believe that Ichigo is your brother am I correct?" she nodded.

"Well he too has access to come here however, the reason why you are here does not concern him as of yet. You already know that we need to recruit more potential high ranking shinigami, but what you do not know is how strong you are and how strong you can get."

Yamamoto stood up and walked towards the window as everyone fallows where he walks with their eyes.

"If you stay here we will provide you your essential needs. You will be trained to fight, use magic, heal, and knowledge about Soul Society. If you decide to stay but then betray us we will execute you."

"What happens if I refuse?"

"If you refuse we will strip you of your powers and memories relating to Soul Society which includes when you first realized that your brother was a shinigami. We will also go at all cost to retrieve your brother to help us."

Yamamoto stared at her giving her a stern look. Karin contemplated on what she should do. Then she got up and stared at everyone before her.

_What should I do? If I choose to stay, I won't be able to protect or see my family any time soon. But, if I refuse I'll lose my memories of everything and possibly lose my powers which means I can't protect my family. I don't want Ichi-nii to go through all that pain and trouble again for protecting us._

As she glanced around, her eyes stopped on Hitsugaya.

_Lose my memories relating to Soul Society._

She shook her head, with the thought of not remembering Hitsugaya rather scared her. She didn't know why but she had this feeling that she didn't want to lose her memories of meeting all the shinigami more specifically, Hitsugaya.

Yamamoto saw the girl think carefully about her decision.

"Kurosaki-san, I will give you 3 days to decide on whether you will stay or leave. However, I deeply advise you that you think about this matter carefully. Everyone you are dismissed."

Everyone in the room soon stood up to leave but Karin remained where she was. Rangiku looked at her questioningly. Karin made a sign to her to wait outside. Rangiku understood and took everyone out the room.

Karin turned to face Yamamoto.

"Excuse me sir but there's something I'd like to know."

"Please continue."

"Sir, my friends tell me that I have purified the hollows after I defeat them. But only shinigami have the power to purify hollows. Up until now, I've been defeating every hollow that I come into contact. Last time I checked I'm not a shinigami. Why is that?"

"Kurosaki-san, you are correct about only shinigami can purify hollows, you are also correct that you are not a shinigami, however, you are not a shinigami physically. Meaning you have not attended the Shinigami Academy and graduated, but you truly are a shinigami by blood. You Kurosaki-san are born a shinigami."

"What do you mean? That one of my parents is a shinigami?"

"That is correct."

"Do you know which one?" Suddenly the door burst open and a shinigami student quickly ran to Yamamoto.

"Gomenasai Yamamoto-Taichou demo, you have to be at a meeting in a few minutes. You must leave now." The shinigami student bowed to Yamamoto and left the room.

"Well Kurosaki-san I'm afraid I have business to attend to. I'll be waiting for your answer 3 days from now think carefully on your decision. This is not something you can go along with then turn your back on when you feel that you can no longer go on." With that said, he left and Karin stood there taking in the new information that she just learned.

_I was born a shinigami?_

**Taichou - Captain**

**Hai - yes **

**Naze - why**

**Betsuni - not really / nothing **

**nani - what **

**Daijobu? - are you alright?**

**O/tousan - father **

Sa ikke - lets go

Gomen/nasai - I'm sorry

San - mr/miss

kekko desu - not thank you.

Chan - little

kami/sama - god

Ano – um

Che – damn / hell (depends how you use it)

Wakatte/teru – I know / I understand

Doushite? – what's wrong?/what's the matter?

Ie - no


	8. Zaraki Kenpachi vs Kurosaki Karin

**Zaraki Kenpachi vs. Kurosaki Karin**

_Its been two days since I've been here. Damn it! How big is this place?!_

For the past two days Karin wandered around Soul Society exploring and observing the similarities and differences of Soul Society.

Thinking back on the meeting, she had two days ago, she continued to walk

_Should I stay or should I refuse?_

As she continued to walk, she took a turn and heard all kinds of noise coming from a room. She heard people screaming in pain, feet shuffling on the tatami mats, heavy crashing sounds, and a sword swinging ferociously. A few more steps and Karin was getting closer and closer to this noisy room. She stopped in front of the door of the room and then she slid the door open wicked hard and fast and the door almost flew out or rather broke off.

Everyone stopped what he or she was doing to stare at the strangely dressed girl standing before them.

Even with eyes staring at her Karin walked right in the room and turned her attention from the trainees wearing a white with red or white with blue shinigami training uniform to a large man with spiky hair with bells wearing a white haori jacket over his black shinigami uniform.

Karin stared at the man closer; she could tell he was extremely powerful. He had many battle scars and wore an eye cap over one eye. She noticed that his sword was unsheathed and it was cracked and shattered in many areas especially by the edge.

Karin courageously walked right in front of the man wearing a haori with the number 11 on it and stares at him. He walked away, sat down at the front of the room, and threw a bokken at her, which she caught with ease. He smirked and waited for something to happen.

Ikkaku who had his eyes closed the whole time realized how silent it got so he opened his eyes and saw that Karin was standing in the center of the training hall focusing on what will happen next.

Suddenly a random trainee stood up and tried to attack her. With quick agility, Karin dodged the attacker and whammed her bokken on the trainee's head in which he became unconscious. A girl then got up and dragged the unconscious trainee to the side of the room.

Ikkaku stared at her observing her once again as he had during the battle of that hollow he and his colleagues encountered. He looked up at his captain and saw that he smirked with interest and continued eying Karin.

Once again another trainee ran to attack her. One by one each of them fell. Then they decided to attack her in groups. Even that didn't work because each one of them ended up falling or getting injured.

Deciding enough was enough Karin stood before the man and waited. He stared at her and smirked.

"Ken-chan. What are you waiting for?" a small girl said as she popped out of nowhere from his shoulder.

Karin stared at the little pink haired girl. "Heh…yeah yeah yeah I know I'm going now Yachiru." He said.

He finally got up and walked to the center of the training hall and went to his fighting stance. Karin smirked and prepared herself also.

All the trainees stared in disbelief. Someone panicked so badly that he got up and ran out of the training hall to avoid what will happen next.

A random girl said that Karin would get herself killed.

Ikkaku and Yumichika stared with interest and observed Karin.

In a blink of an eye both the captain and Karin disappeared. Many of the trainees where trying to keep up with the two fighter's moves but it was hard. Both of them moved so quickly.

Karin secretly thanked soccer for helping her be this fast. However no matter how fast she was she knew that her skills with the sword were like crap. She hadn't taken up the sword till about a year after she met Hitsugaya. She thought how Hitsugaya looked wicked cool using his sword not long after Karin wanted to learn how to use a sword also. That was 4 years ago.

Although she thought her sword skills were, crap everyone around her thought differently.

Not too far away Hinamori sat next to Yumichika and Ikkaku. She was surprised. This girl was fighting a captain level shinigami. On top of it the girl has yet to become injured. How long have they been at it? It's already been an hour and five minutes. She continued to stare with amazement. Who is this girl?

She turned towards and asked Yumichika who she was.  
"Ah… that girl there fighting Kenpachi-Taichou is Kurosaki Karin. She's Ichigo's little sister. Quite strong actually. And beautiful hair. But not as beautiful as mine." Yumichika said never taking his eyes off the fight between Kenpachi and Karin.

Suddenly the door opened and Hitsugaya and Rangiku walk in to see Karin and Kenpachi in a heated fight.

Hitsugaya and Rangiku sit down and watched to two battle out blocking each other's attacks and striking at each other.

"You're pretty good girl." Kenpachi says.

"I'm not pretty good, I'm the best." Karin responds.

"We'll see."

"Don't worry I'm taking you down."

At one point Karin moves across the floor and flies straight to Kenpachi but in the last second when Kenpachi goes to strike at her she disappears and reappears above him. She goes to attack him but when he does, she appears in front of him again and strikes at him.

A sound of a loud thud echoed throughout the room. Everyone stares at Karin her bokken had hit the side of Kenpachi while he was completely open. Silence filled the room. Everyone in the room stared at each other in confusion. Nobody knew what happened. It happened all too quickly.


	9. I Swear It was a Draw

**I Swear it was a Draw**

Hinamori watches the two fight like there's no tomorrow. After a while her gaze left Karin and Kenpachi to Hitsugaya. She smiled knowing he was there but then she felt a little upset. She stared at Hitsugaya and noticed that he was staring intently as Karin. She saw that he was smirking but she saw something that no one would ever notice, not even Rangiku. She saw that hidden behind that smirk of his he was watching Karin and making sure that she wouldn't get hurt. With that thought, her blood boiled just a little bit. She didn't know why but she began to feel a little protective of Hitsugaya. Suddenly thinking, what happened while Shiro-chan was in the real world Hinamori thought as she continued to stare at Hitsugaya.

It's been 3 hours since Karin and Kenpachi started exchanging attacks. Suddenly the fight came to a halt. Nobody knew what happened. It was too quick. The next thing you know Karin's bokken was on Kenpachi's ribcage while he was open.

Ukitake walked into the room putting a stop to the fight. Then out of nowhere, Karin's bokken shattered to a million tiny pieces. Ukitake stared at Karin questioningly while others in the room gasped.

Kenpachi hned and declared that he won.

"I won you lost its over." He said walking to the front of the room.

Karin stared at him incredulously. "No way! I swear it was a draw!"

"HN. You wish." "That isn't fair! If I had a real sword I would have sliced you in half by now."

"Hn. Think whatever you want to think."

"No! I demand a rematch!" Damn this girl is stubborn Kenpachi thought. He then nodded and they both agreed to a rematch.

Karin bowed to Kenpachi.

"Karin-chan its time for you to make a decision. It is now the third day you've been here. Have you decided carefully?" Ukitake asked.

"Hai. I've thought about it and now I'm ready to make a decision."

Karin was a few feet away from the door when she stopped and turned around.

"Ano, by the way sir what is your name? I'd like to remember who I fought."

"Zakari. Zaraki Kenpachi."

Karin smiled and bowed once more.

"The names' Kurosaki. Kurosaki Karin." She said walking out the door.

Kenpachi smirked. _No wonder she was strong. Hn… she must be related to Kurosaki Ichigo. In that case I'm looking forward to our rematch._

Hitsugaya got up and followed Ukitake and Karin towards Yamamoto's private room. Hinamori watches Hitsugaya frown when he heard Ukitake ask Karin if she had made her decision. She wondered what Ukitake was talking about. What ever it was, it sure bothered Hitsugaya. She stared at where he was gazing and noticed that his gaze had never left Karin.

She felt a twinge of sadness emerge from within herself but she shrugged it off. She continued to stare at Hitsugaya until he was gone.

Rangiku saw Hinamori's reaction towards her Taichou. She knew that after the war with Aizen, Hinamori began to have feelings for Hitsugaya. No one had noticed that the poor girl was over Aizen, but hung up on the young prodigy. Rangiku pitied the girl but she knew she couldn't do anything about it. This was between her Taichou, Hinamori, and Karin. She just hoped that with whatever happens neither of them would get hurt. At least not too much. Rangiku sighed before she stood up and followed Hitsugaya to Yamamoto's private room.

"Hinamori-chan…." She sighed before leaving.


	10. I Decide

**I Decide**

The clock ticks as Karin walks towards Yamamoto's private room. The clock ticks again Hitsugaya brow sweats itching to know what Karin's decision would be.

The clock ticks as Rangiku worries about her Taichou and Hinamori.

The clock ticks as Ukitake slowly stops before the double doors of Yamamoto's room.

The clock ticks as everyone starts filing in the room.

The clock ticks as everyone waits and stares at each other.

The clock ticks for the last time as Yamamoto clears his throat.

"Kurosaki-san, have you decided?"

"Hai. I've decided that … I will …" everyone stares at Karin anxiously waiting to know what she decided. Hitsugaya closes his eyes waiting for her answer. Rangiku begins to play with her necklace while the rest begin to sweat and stare at Karin as if they were on the verge of death.

"I will _stay_." Silence filled the room. While everyone's hearts did a back flip.

_She's going to stay._

Hitsugaya opened his eyes and secretly let out a sigh. These past days weren't all too easy for him. After the meeting, he thought about Karin's options and feared which one she would choose. He was hoping in a way that she refused so that she wouldn't be involved in the new dangers to come. However, part of him was defiant about that decision. He wanted her to stay. He didn't know why but he just felt that she should stay. He did think about her losing her powers and her memories. He wasn't sure why but it kind of bothered him knowing that he knew her and remembered hanging out with her and then she would lose her memories and she wouldn't be able to see him.

It sort of scared him.

"However, I have one condition. I will stay if in exchange you let me visit my family and inform me of how they are doing."

"Very well. Then I take it you'll be staying here now?"

"Only in that one condition."

"Deal. Your training starts tomorrow. All your supplies will be brought to your room by tonight. Hitsugaya-Taichou will accompany you tomorrow to show you around. You are dismissed."

**A Few Days Later**

Karin can now be seen walking around the academy with a black shinigami uniform with a sword tied around her waist.

_Ok so where am I again? Oh right the training hall was a few corners from here. The garden is to the left and the entrance is to the right. No wait the entrance was to the left. Wait! Huh?! Crap I'm lost again._

"Oi. Kurosaki. You look lost." Hitsugaya said.

"Obviously. Hey where you going?"

"Nowhere really."

"Nowhere ok well I have to go to this place," points to her schedule. "Show me how to get there."

"Fine."

Hitsugaya showed her where the lecture hall was and watched her enter the class. Since he had nothing to do he decided to wait for her. Besides this class was only and hour long he could wait. Hitsugaya headed to the side of the lecture hall.

After about an hour Karin left her class and saw Hitsugaya standing before her.

"Did you wait for me?"

"Hn." Hitsugaya began to walk away and Karin followed him. The two of them walked around the academy. That happened to be Karin's last class of the day so she decided she would hang out with him.

The two can be seen walking around talking. Talking about anything really.

"I didn't think Soul Society would be this different from the real world."

"How'd you think it would be?"

"Well I thought it would look similar to the real world. And surprisingly the classes are more exciting than the real world. Well for me it is."

Hitsugaya nodded. Hitsugaya yelped as Karin laughed because she just threw something at him.

"Ow! Where the hell did that ball come from?"

Karin smiles innocently and shrugs. "Ne Toushiro?" "Aa." "Let's play soccer."

Karin and Hitsugaya are now somewhere in an open area playing with the soccer ball. Hitsugaya manages to get the ball from her a few times. Karin quickly snatches the ball from Hitsugaya's grasps and begins to roll the ball away from him in the process she trips him and he falls.

Hitsugaya claimed that she cheated and she violated a rule. Karin claims that he just sucks period. After a few more minutes of playing soccer and being carefree, they both walk again heading to an unknown destination.

Karin notices a cliff and headed towards it. Sitting down on the grass Hitsugaya followed suit and stared out in the sky. A quick breeze flows pass them as they continue to stare at the sky watching it change color from the soft light blue to a sleepy yellow pink sky.

Karin laughs and Hitsugaya turns his head towards him.

"You know I think you're losing your touch Toushiro."

"Hn. Well you're getting fat."

"Am not."

"Are too. I noticed that because you are getting fat your movement is slower."

"Whatever Toushiro."

Both stopped talking as their minds began to wander. Karin sighs and lies down on the grass not turning her gaze from the sky she asks Hitsugaya, "Toushiro do you remember when we first met?"

"Yeah."

"I remember you and I were on a cliff very much like this. I asked you why you hung out here and you told me that it brings back memories, what kind of memories were you talking about?" realizing it sounded too personal or that she cared about him she said, "Not that I care… just being curious."

"Hm… well when I said it brang back memories it just bring back memories."

"I know what you meant."

"Then why are you asking?"

"I meant what memories? Like what did you remember when you were watching the sky?"

"Memories of when I was a kid."

"You are still a kid."

"Hn. It was memories of me and my friend Hinamori."

"Oh I see. Who's Hinamori?"

"Well while you where in the training hall fighting, did you notice a girl sitting next to Ikkaku and Yamichika?"

"Actually I did, she has a bun on the back of her head am I right?"

"Yeah that's her. You actually saw her?"

"Well yeah she was the only that wasn't really watching my fight with Kenpachi. She was staring at you most of the time. Is she your girlfriend?"

Hitsugaya's eyes widen.

"Girlfriend? No way. We are just friends."

"Uh huh sure you are."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Better be nothing."

Not too far Ukitake, Rangiku, and Hinamori were also going for a walk and then Hinamori stops. Rangiku realizes that someone from their mini group was missing she too stops and turns around. Ukitake notices this too so he turns around and walks towards Hinamori and Rangiku. He and Rangiku follow Hinamori's gaze which lead to Hitsugaya and Karin.

Karin and Hitsugaya were sitting really close to each other. Hinamori saw that Hitsugaya was smiling, talking, and laughing not caring about reality.

At the sight of the two young shinigami, Rangiku and Ukitake smiled.

"I've never seen him this…calm and carefree before." Rangiku said as she continued to watch her young Taichou tilt his head back close his eyes.

"Maybe Karin-chan's decision to stay here may just be a good thing for him. He probably needed to talk to someone that seems closer to his age despite that they both have a huge age gap. Even if Shiro-chan is Taichou, I believe that it is still too early for him to deal with adult situations especially with that fact that he will be losing his childhood. At least with Karin-chan's presence he will ease up a bit." Ukitake said.

Hinamori remained silent while her eyes were fixed on the two young shinigami who are now preparing to go their separate ways.


	11. Ryusei

**Ryusei**

**(Hey guys I'm sorry if you are either anxious for me to finish. Its just I'm not really prepared, everything just comes into my head out of know where and I update it I don't plan on what I write it just comes. But yeah I realize that I may be using too much Japanese for certain people so I'm going to try to keep it in English.)**

**Soul Society a Few Centuries Back**

Somewhere in Soul Society, a trial was taking place. In a large courtroom, a tall and very important looking man with long brown hair was standing before a man with long black hair and grey eyes with chains and shackles on him. The man with the long brown hair spoke in a loud and powerful voice.

"I Yamagata Nobu, find Fujiwara guilty of rape, murder, and betrayal to Soul Society, and hereby sentence you to death. Your execution will take place a week from now."

Yamagata Nobu rose from his seat and ended the trial with the prisoner found guilty and sentenced to death.

Fujiwara rose from his seat as the prison guards pull him towards the door walking him out the building and leading him back to his prison cell. Everywhere people were pointing, whispering, and staring at him. Not far from him an old lady was gossiping with another old lady,

"Why do you think he betrayed Soul Society?" the old lady asked.

"I heard he gave himself to the devil," another lady said.

"Actually I heard that he found it entertaining seducing and raping women." Another person said.

"We'll never know. I do know that before he raped and killed a poor shinigami girl he was banned from ever stepping foot in Soul Society again. But what I don't understand is why he came back." The old lady asked. Soon many people heard the conversation and began to circle around the small group to listen.

**Soul Society now Rangiku and Karin's Room**

It's now midnight and all the people of Soul Society are now safely tucked in bed resting up for the next day.

Karin is now asleep but she is tossing and turning.

_No! Somebody help me! _

_Through the dream Karin saw it again. It was that same day where that man had kidnapped her. That same time where she discovered that she could do more than just see hollows and shinigami. That same day where she got unwanted touches from that man._

_NO!!! Stop! AHH!!!_

"Ahh!" Karin screamed as she fell off the bed. She was now shaking and unable to stop the tears from falling. Rusting of bed sheets can be heard somewhere in the same room. Pretty soon Karin felt a pair of arms wrap around her. Karin looked up and saw Rangiku hugging her and telling her it was all just a dream and just forget about it.

Unable to control herself, Karin began to shake like crazy and Rangiku didn't know what to but continuing to hug her.

"It's ok Karin what ever you dreamt, its over now. It's not your fault. Sh..." Rangiku didn't know what was going on Karin's mind.

_Maybe Karin-chan is just afraid of leaving her family. She could be stressed out. Oh god, I hope she is ok._

Rangiku continued to cradle the raven-haired girl into her arms until Karin finally fell asleep. Slowly and gently, Rangiku lifted the girl and laid her on her bed. She took one last glance at her before retiring to her bed.

**The next day**

It was early in the morning and Karin finally got up. She knew that Rangiku was worried about her but she didn't want to see her because she knew that once she woke up Rangiku would ask her a million questions. No, Karin didn't want to deal with that. She didn't want to see anyone today but she knew she had no choice after all she had to go to her classes.

As soon as Rangiku left Karin got out of bed and prepared to go to school.

Karin was now on her way to the academy when someone bumped into her.

"Hey watch where you're –

Karin stopped as she saw a handsome boy stare at her apologetically. She continued to gape at the guy until he waved a hand in front of her. Karin snapped out of it as the boy apologized to her.

"No, it's ok I wasn't watching where I was going." Karin said.

The boy continued to stare at her and decided to talk to her.

"Excuse me miss, but are you on your way to the academy?" he asked.

"Uh…Yeah I am." She looked at the boy with curiosity.

"Oh. I am too. Do you want to go together. I mean you don't have to go together but yeah I was just wondering." The boy blushed.

Karin stared at the boy and decided what the heck why not.

"Sure I don't care. Let's go."

The two of them seemed to be getting along as they got nearer to the academy the boy was talking to her animatedly.

(Sorry I realize I didn't describe him.)

Karin suddenly got quiet and stared at the boy. He seemed nice. The boy was a little taller than her by at least 3 inches. He had jet-black hair and pale eyes. She couldn't really tell what color it was because it was between blue or grey.

Snapping out of her thoughts the boy said that he had to go to the left. Karin say she had to go to the right. Before they went their separate ways the boy realized that he didn't get her name.

"Um excuse me miss I apologize for being rude, my name is Ryusei Shindoh."

"Kurosaki Karin."

"Kurosaki Karin huh? It suits pretty girl like you." Ryusei said before waving goodbye.

Karin stared at his retreating back in awe.

_Did he just…call me pretty? Whoa._

Half way through the day Karin completely forgotten the whole issue about her dream and waited for the day to end. She couldn't wait to get to the training hall. That was her absolute favorite class for she didn't have to sit on her butt all day and listen to her teachers drone on and on and on about what they should learn.

_Okay I definitely take back what I said about classes being more fun than in the real world…Hmm…I wonder what Toushiro is up too. Ugh why did he suddenly come up in my mind._

Karin looked around the class room to the window and saw Hitsugaya.

_Hey its him._

Then she saw beside him a girl with her hair in a bun.

_That must be Hinamori._

Suddenly she felt a weird feeling emerge from within her. She wasn't sure why but she just kept staring at the two. She suddenly wanted to know what they were doing and what they were talking about.

Within a few minutes it suddenly became dark. She looked up to see a teacher hovering above her. She sweat dropped knowing what will happen next.

"Kurosaki-san you are here to pay attention and learn about the history of Soul Society. You are not here to sit and look out the window making sure that another girl will throw herself at your captain- boyfriend."

The teacher said.

Karin blushed ten shades of red as the class looked out the window and laughed to see that Hitsugaya-Taichou was standing in front of her class waiting for her with Hinamori.

For the rest of the period Karin forcefully paid attention to her teacher's lesson until he dismissed them.

Ryusei appeared out of nowhere in front of her before she reached the door.

"Hey Karin. I didn't know you had this class with me." He smiled.

"Oh you're here too?" He nodded. "Actually I was wondering are you free after next period?"

"Yeah. Oh no. Sorry I can't go with you. I just realized that I promised to meet with someone. Sorry."

"No its ok. It's my fault for asking out of nowhere."

"Well I have to go."

"Alright. I don't want to stall you. Bye Karin."

"Bye Ryusei."

As soon as she got out of the class room she walked towards where Hitsugaya and Hinamori were.

"Toushiro what are you doing here?" Karin asked.

"I saw what happened in class." Hitsugaya smirked. Karin immediately turned red.

"I'm touched Kurosaki that you care so much for me to not pay attention in class to make sure that a random girl would throw herself at me. Really, now I know why you chose to stay. If you went back home you wouldn't be able to watch me from a distance and take every chance you can get to be with me." Hitsugaya bragged as Karin began to shake.

If looks could kill, she would have killed Hitsugaya in a split second.

Then she realized something Hinamori was standing closely next to Hitsugaya. Karin turned away from Hitsugaya and faced Hinamori.

"You must be Hinamori. Toushiro told me about you." She said as she smiled at Hinamori.

"Oh yes and you must be Kurosaki Karin. I saw your fight with Kenpachi-san. You are amazing with the sword. I was really impressed." Karin blushed and said that she wasn't good at all with using a sword.

" You're so modest. If it was me out there Kenpachi-san would have killed me in a second."

'Thank you." Karin said with a blush.

While Karin and Hinamori were talking to each other Hitsugaya glanced around the academy and saw the guy whom Karin calls Ryusei staring at Karin.

Something deep down Hitsugaya felt that there was something up with him. He didn't trust Ryusei and he felt that Karin shouldn't either.

_Who is this guy? Something isn't right with him._

Hitsugaya continued to stare until Karin told him that Hinamori and her want to go get something to eat.

"Oi! Toushiro! Let's go." The three of them got up and went to get something to eat. However that didn't stop Hitsugaya from thinking about that Ryusei guy.

**Hello again. Okay if you are confused right now I'm gonna give you some hints.**

**The trial from Soul Society few centuries ago ties in with Karin.**

**The guy that raped Karin is important just as Ryusei.**

**That should help a little bit for those who are confused. As I said earlier all of this just comes up in my head I don't plan on them so I apologize if what I wrote is ambiguous. **


	12. Meri Kuri Part 1

**Meri Kuri Part 1**

**(I'm gonna a do a filler chapter. Heh heh. Meri Kuri suppose to mean merry Christmas. I know its weird that I'm gonna do a Christmas special when its summer right now but hey just bare with me. Hope you enjoy. I also have surprise characters for you. Giving you a heads up this chapter isn't a filler it actually ties in to the story. But part 2 of Meri Kuri will be a filler.)**

December came and that means winter, which means vacation, which then means Karin could visit her family.

Karin was getting more and more excited as the days went by. However as the months went by Hitsugaya became more busy so he wasn't able to catch up with Karin as much as usual. They practically only saw each other once a week.

_Ichi-nii, father, Yuzu, I'm coming back. Actually, I haven't asked for permission yet but oh well. They can't make me stay here for Christmas. I'm going to force them! Yeah that's what I'll do. Maybe I can get Toushiro to come too. Wait what?! Where did that come from? He'd just say he's busy and then he'll complain. But, then again, why not? Ok, whatever I have to meet up with Ryusei._

Through the months Ryusei and Karin became close friends where as Hitsugaya became busy and couldn't really hang out with Karin. You can't really say that they were drifting away because when they did see each other it was like nothing happened, like they saw each other every freaking day. Even with the distance, they were still close.

Ryusei stopped at the front of Karin's room at the academy and knocked on the door. Rangiku opens the door and he asks for Karin. She tells him that Karin is in her room right now. Karin then comes out.

"Ok Rangiku we're going now I'll see you tonight!" She called out to Rangiku as she walks out the door.

"Alright see you later."

Karin and Ryusei walk to Yamamoto's Private Headquarters.

"Ryusei thanks for coming with me. You didn't have to come."

"It's no trouble at all Karin. Well it looks like we're here. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah thanks for walking with me." With that, Ryusei leaves and Karin enters the room.

**Inside Yamamoto's Headquarters**

"So, that is all I want sir. Just give me even two days to be with my family. If you want, you can send a few shinigami to accompany me to make sure that I won't betray you."

"Very well. You have kept your part of the deal so I will keep mine as well. You are dismissed."

As Karin left Yamamoto's Headquarters, she ran all over Soul Society shouting and skipping like there's no tomorrow.

Everywhere she went people would stare at her like she was crazy. At one point a shinigami guard had to restrain her because she was causing too much commotion and scaring off many children.

Suddenly she crashed into a figure. When she looked up her eyes bulge out of her head. Before her standing was a very beautiful man with black hair and dark eyes. He had a captain haori on with the number 6. Kuchiki Byakuya stared at the girl before him waiting for her to either apologize, faint, or run away screaming. But nothing happened. He continued to stare at her.

Karin didn't know what to do so she did the first thing that came to her mind. She grabbed Byakuya's scarf and told him to apologize.

_Ok why the hell did I just do that?! He's gonna murder me for sure._

Surprisingly nothing happened. Byakuya walked around Karin as if nothing happened.

"Wha…Hey I said to apologize!" she yelled back until Ukitake called her name.

"Kurosaki-san! Haven't seen you in a while how are you?" Ukitake asked. Byakuya stopped walking when he heard the name Kurosaki. Quickly he turned around said, "Kurosaki?"

Karin began to shake a little with apprehension. "Yes?" she asked.

"Are you related to Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Yes he's my brother."

"Hn…Well tell your brother when you see him …make one wrong move on Rukia I will personally visit him." After giving her that message to her Ichi-nii, Byakuya turned on his heels and left.

Karin turned to Ukitake and let out a long sigh.

"Whooh that was freakin' scary!"

Ukitake smiled at her enthusiasm and invited her to walk with him. "So Ukitake-san are there anymore captains as scary as him?"

"Well depends, some are not others maybe."

"Hey Ukitake-san, he mentioned Rukia. How does he know her?" Karin asked.

"That captain you just encountered is the 6th captain of the Gotei 13 he is Rukia's brother. Kuchiki Byakuya."

"What?! No way!"

"It's true. He isn't normally outspoken like that. He doesn't really show any emotion."

"OUTSPOKEN?! You gotta be kidding me. That wasn't being outspoken."

"So how are things with you now Karin-chan?"

"Actually I just talked to Yamamoto-san and he said that he'll give me two days to visit my family in the real world."

"That's good."

"Yeah but I'm scared. What if they don't want me around anymore since I left them without a word. I didn't even tell them where I was going and why."

"I'm sure they won't be angry at you Karin-chan."

"I hope so. Anyways I gotta get going Ukitake-san so I'll see you later."

Ukitake nodded as they went their separate ways.

**Hitsugaya's Office**

The months haven't been easy for Hitsugaya as he sits on his desk doing more paperwork.

_Damn Matsumoto. Where the hell is she?! I could really use her help right now._

Hitsugaya went on super – paperwork – mode. If you saw him you'd think he was going crazy. Papers were flying everywhere and landing into one pile as Hitsugaya's arms flailed rapidly. Then his door opened and in came Hinamori bringing him his daily coffee.

"Shiro-chan why don't you take a break? If you want I can take care of the paperwork for you while you rest and drink your coffee." Hinamori smiled.

"Are you sure?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Yes I'm sure. You've been extremely busy and I think you need to rest up a bit."

"Ok. Thank you." Hitsugaya said as he got up from his desk and walked towards a couch.

After a few minutes of silence Hinamori looked up from the papers and saw that Hitsugaya barely drank from his mug. She got up and went to put a blanket on him since he was asleep. For a few seconds she smiled and blushed as she brushed a few strands of hair from his face.

Hitsugaya felt something on his face and he quickly opened his eyes. He saw a pair of eyes staring back at him.

"Uh…I'm sorry Shiro-chan did I wake you?" Hinamori asked worriedly.

"No its fine." Hitsugaya looked up at his desk and noticed that his paperwork was all done. "Did you finish all of this?"

Hinamori nodded. "You should have just woke me up." He looked at her and noticed that she was silent all of a sudden. "Hey what's wrong Hinamori?"

_Should I tell him? But what will he say? Well I think now is the right time. Here I go. You can do it Hinamori._

Hinamori finally stopped thinking and looked at Hitsugaya. She stood up and told Hitsugaya to sit down. Then she begins.

"Where do I begin. Ok. Shiro-chan listen," Hitsugaya saw that Hinamori began to fidget with her hands and that she was really nervous.

"Hinamori what's wrong? You can tell me." Hitsugaya said full of worry.

"Shiro-chan I…I…for that past few months you and I have been together a lot now and that everything seems fine now. However, during the course of those few months I found myself discovering something." She looked at Hitsugaya then looked away.

"I know I was after Aizen before and you probably think that I still feel for him, but I don't. Hitsugaya, I…I've been having feelings for someone else. I think that if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have gotten over Aizen-Taichou."

"Hinamori," he stared at her, then he smiled that she is moving on.

"But I'm afraid of telling him how I feel. I show him how much I care about him every single day but I don't think he feels the same. And if I tell him how I feel he might reject me."

Hitsugaya stared at Hinamori.

_Finally, she's actually talking to me like we used to._

"Who is this idiot of a guy? Why would he reject you? He must be and idiot if he doesn't love you back. Tell me who it is and I'll beat him up senseless for you." Hitsugaya said smiling hoping to make her laugh or smile so she could forget about being nervous.

Then Hinamori's eyes began to water. Hitsugaya got up from the couch and walked to her. He put his arms around her and asked her what was wrong.

"Hinamori, what's wrong? Don't cry. Was it something I said?"

Hinamori couldn't hold it anymore since Hitsugaya was already hugging her it made it even harder to tell him who she has feelings for. Finally, Hinamori decided it was now or never.

"You."

Hitsugaya looked confused.

"What?" he asked.

"I said you," she pushed herself out of Hitsugaya's embrace. "You Shiro-chan. I love you!"

Hitsugaya's eyes widen. He couldn't believe it. The guy that he was threatening to beat up for Hinamori is him.

_Hinamori._

Hitsugaya felt like he couldn't breathe. He didn't know what to do. Then he looked up and saw that Hinamori was sobbing.

"Shiro-chan, I…I'm sorry but I couldn't control myself, I didn't think that I'd love anyone else but Aizen-Taichou. Please! Shiro-chan, I need to know do you feel the same?" Hitsugaya saw her eyes pleaded him to say yes but….

_But, but what? Isn't this what I've always wanted? What's so different now?_

Suddenly and image of Karin entered his mind.

_Karin._

That was what. Karin. She was the reason why it's so different now. He's confused now. He doesn't know what he wants anymore.

"Shiro-chan?" Hitsugaya came out of his thoughts and facing him now was Hinamori. His best friend. The person he loved. Hinamori, the person he fought for. What happened? What changed?

Before he could answer the door opened and Hinamori quickly brushed off the tears and picked up Hitsugaya's coffee and put it back on the tray.

Rangiku walked in unbeknownst to what just happened in that very room spoke up.

"Yamamoto-Taichou would like to have a word with you. He wants to see you now." Hitsugaya understood and said thank you. He dismissed Rangiku and turned to Hinamori who got up and smiled to Rangiku as if nothing happened and left his office.

Many thoughts passed through Hitsugaya's head.

_This will be one hell of a Christmas._


	13. Meri Kuri Part 2

**Meri Kuri Part 2**

**Well here goes my Meri Kuri Special. Honestly I don't think its really worth reading. So you should just skip it.**

**Kurosaki Household**

BOOM!! CRASH!! WHAM!! And somewhere in the house a cat cry!

"Damn it! That hurt!" Yelled a bright orange head guy yelled to a raven haired girl.

"Well it wouldn't hurt if you just paid attention!"

"Ichi-nii, Rukia-nee please don't fight?" Yuzu said.

Ignoring Yuzu Ichigo and Rukia began fighting again.

"SHUT UP! I CAN DO IT ON MY OWN! I'M NOT WEAK!" Karin yelled across the house.

"HN. Keep dreaming Kurosaki." Hitsugaya smirked as he went straight for the kitchen. But before he could get there, Rangiku jumped on his back causing him to fall to the floor with Rangiku sitting on him.

"TAICHOU! What did you get me for Christmas?!" Rangiku asked loudly. Noticing that Hitsugaya was quiet she looked down and saw that he was knocked out.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Isshin comes flying down. "No!...Don't die Shiro-chan! You must not die! What will become of Karin-chan?! She'll grieve for you until she dies. I want another son in the family! Your marriage with Karin-chan will be a disaster! You must LIVE!!!" As usual Karin side kicked her father into a wall.

Everyone in the room sweat dropped. But then everyone heard a loud boom coming from the kitchen. Quickly Ichigo, Karin, and everyone ran into the kitchen to see what happened. There was powder everywhere which made everyone cough. Soon the powder disappeared and revealed Inoue, Ishida, Tatsuki, and Renji trying to bake Christmas cookies.

Tatsuki slammed her pan into Renji's head. "What the hell did you do!" Of course Renji being the one who eats the food rather cooking the food didn't know what he did.

"How the hell should I know?! And watch who you throw that pan at!" Renji yelled back.

Tatsuki kicked Renji in the face and Inoue tried to clean both Ishida and herself up. "Tatsuki, Renji please calm down. We can try again. It isn't that bad." She said. Both Tatsuki and Renji glared at Inoue and Inoue laughed nervously then hid behind Ishida. "Ishida-san do something please." Inoue begged but before he could do anything Tatsuki and Renji were on the floor beating the crap out of each other.

Ichigo and everyone else watched the two brawl on the floor making an even more mess in the kitchen as he said, "Remind me tonight not to eat what they make."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

**Decorating the Roof**

"No a little more to the left! No! To the right more! Ok there! That's it!" Karin directed.

"Rukia-chan, is it me or does the lights look a little more weird to you?" Karin asked Rukia.

"Hm…now that you mention it yeah it does. Oi! Sado-kun! Try to put the Santa Clause light in the center."

"Ok." Sado said.

"hm..Rukia-chan it still doesn't look right." Karin pointed out that there wasn't much lights on the roof and that the positions of the candy canes and sleds and deer just didn't look right.

Suddenly Rukia got an idea. She told Karin that she would be back. Few minutes later Rukia came back with a gigantic bag. Rukia opened it and a dozen Choppiri rabbit lights fell out the bag. Karin sweat dropped and realized that Rukia would have decorated the whole house with Christmas Choppiri rabbit decorations.

Once the decorations were done Karin and Rukia thought it would have been funny to tell the boys to fix the lights on the roof. They made every single male in the house to go on the roof.

"Are you sure that there is something wrong with the lights?" Ichigo asked as he leaned on one of the Choppiri elf light.

"Yes I'm sure!" Karin said. Out of nowhere Urahara was seen on the roof.

"Ah Karin-chan, was Urahara here earlier?" Inoue asked Karin. Karin looked up and noticed that indeed it was Urahara, but what the hell is he doing. Is that a binocular? Karin finally realized what Urahara was doing.

"Hey girls," Karin said. "Urahara is looking down our shirts. Lets teach him a lesson." All the girls nodded. "Um Urahara-san? Could you do us a favor and take a quick look at the light bulb above you?" Inoue asked in an innocent tone of voice.

"Of course Inoue-chan!" as Urahara looked up at the light bulb that was hanging above him Rukia signaled to Tatsuki to plug in the chord that had every single chord of lights attached to it and plug it in the house soon the whole house lit up so bright and loud screams of all the boys especially Urahara could be heard all over the neighborhood.

Isshin ran crying to his wife's portrait and asked why has he been cursed?

All the girls high five each other and decided to celebrate Christmas with a drink of sake and karaoke.

**Christmas Night at the Kurosaki Household**

All the girls were laughing and talking about their love lives until the boys came in the house. The girls tried hard not to laugh seeing that they all looked really beat.

Urahara learned his lesson and backed away from the girls. Ichigo and Renji looked like hell. Ishida's hair was everywhere. Hitsugaya looked like he would explode any minute. Isshin was in a wheelchair.

The girls suddenly feeling guilty brought them dinner and tended to their wounds. Then the door bell rang and Yuzu got up to answer it. Soon people started to file in to the house. Apparently someone had a house party sign hung to the Kurosaki house door. Many people came in. Asano was there flirting with every girl even Ichigo's younger sisters.

Yumichika and Ikkaku arrived then every team in the Gotei 13 came inside the house.

Suddenly Rukia became silent. Everyone wondered why she was so quiet. "BYAKUYA?!" Rukia yelled. Everyone's ears perked up and they began to stare at him.

Someone in the crowd yelled "OMG Byakuya is here!!" then fainted.

Byakuya sat down and then took a sip of sake and then everyone just suddenly went back to what they were doing.

It's now midnight and pretty much everyone is either drunk, knocked out, or just simply lost.

Isshin was dancing merrily with Ichigo and Rukia was hopping around like a bunny. Urahara was sitting in a corner staring at a wall and chuckling like a maniac. Kenpachi was sitting around all the girls and drinking his sake until suddenly well nothing happened really but yeah. Kon was going around feeling up and girl he could find and accidentally went to Byakuya thinking he was a girl. Boy he was wrong. Rangiku drank like there was no tomorrow and sang Christmas carols with Yumichika and Ikkaku and Hinamori. Heck old man Yamamoto was in his corner getting drunk like crazy!

The house was in chaos at the moment. However, after a while one by one each person began to fall asleep except for two people.

Karin looked around her and noticed that everyone was out cold. She walked around her house thinking she'd be the only one awake until she bumped into someone else.

She looked up and saw that Hitsugaya was also awake. "Ehh…I thought you'd be the first one out." Karin smirked.

"Hn."he said. After a while Karin told him to follow her and so he did. They went on the roof but before going up she turned off all the lights.

"Ne, Toushiro, you can watch the sky from here." Before she knew what hit her she saw that that Hitsugaya was already asleep.

_Great now I have to somehow bring him down the roof. Maybe I can leave him here. He is immune to the cold._

Karin was being serious about just leaving Hitsugaya out in the cold. While she got up she was pulled back down and landed right on Hitsugaya. She was about to punch him when she realized that he was sleeping. She smiled and thought

_Just a few more minutes won't hurt. Meri Kuri, Toushiro._


	14. I'm Home

**I'm Home**

**Hi everyone I'm starting the story again. That last chapter was horrendous but anyways a recap of what happened Hinamori confessed to Hitsugaya, Yamamoto wants to speak with Hitsugaya and Karin is going back home for X-mas.**

**Yamamoto's Headquarters**

Yamamoto is now talking to Hitsugaya.

"I believe that Kurosaki-san will be going back home tonight. Has she informed you yet?" Yamamoto asked.

"No. I have not yet spoken to yet." Hitsugaya replied.

" I see. Well I want you, and vice-captain Matsumoto Rangiku to accompany her on her way back home. I also would like you to keep on guard and look out for any hollows. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

"You are free to go." Hitsugaya stood up and left. Rangiku was waiting outside and asked him what happened.

"Matsumoto, go pack your things we are going to take Kurosaki back to her home for a visit to her family." Hitsugaya said and continued to walk. Rangiku couldn't believe what she just heard. Within a few minutes she appeared before Hitsugaya all her things packed and ready to leave. Hitsugaya sweat dropped and said, "We're leaving tonight and we have to tell Kurosaki first."

Rangiku just smiled. "I know but she wouldn't mind. Well let's get going and find that Karin-chan so we can have more shopping time!" Rangiku disappeared with excitement on her face.

Hitsugaya sighed and went to go look for Karin.

**Training Hall**

"Hah! Ikkaku you gotta be quicker than that if you wanna actually defeat me!" Karin yelled blocking every thing Ikkaku could throw at her.

"Shut up! You're just like your brother!" Ikkaku kept attacking her while Karin blocked all his hits.

For the next few minutes, Ikkaku and Karin were sparring with each other neither backing down.

"Kurosaki! Tell me, does fighting run in your family's blood?" Ikkaku asked her dodging Karin's attacks.

"Hn. Dunno'. I just know I'm a natural." Karin replied. Ikkaku just smirked, their attacks became fiercer. Determination not to back down was seen through their eyes. Not too long after Karin delivered a final blow breaking both their bokken.

(Boy she has a habit of breaking things.)

Both fighters stared at each other daring to make a move until Hitsugaya walks in the training hall.

"Oi Kurosaki. Yamamoto-Taichou sent me and Matsumoto to accompany to the real world. Its best if we leave now." Hitsugaya turned around and left.

Karin bowed to Ikkaku and told him that she had fun and hoped to spar with him again.

Karin now walking to her room to get ready to leave realized something.

_Hm… Something was weird about Toushiro today. Ugh!!!! Why the hell should I care. Screw this! I'm going back home! Ichi-nii, Yuzu, Otousan, I'm coming back._

Karin smiled knowing that she would be able to see her family once again after months of leaving them behind without a word.

_I hope nothing changed._

**Kurosaki Household**

"Good morning Otousan, Ichi-nii, Rukia-nee!" Yuzu smiled happily.

Ichigo noticed that Yuzu seemed really happy but then brushed it off. Rukia also saw how happy Yuzu was and decided to ask.

"Ne, Yuzu-chan, why are you so happy?"

"Karin-chan is coming back. I can feel it. I just know it. Karin is coming back home." Yuzu said as her eyes soften. Remember when she found out that that Karin had left she locked herself in her room for a week. She even missed school for a week. Eventually she got over it and decided to hope for Karin's safety and to come back home. Isshin had told her that Karin decided in a last minute to go to school somewhere else beside Karakura High and that the new school she wanted to go to was very far away.

Yuzu didn't know the actual truth but Isshin didn't want her to worry so much so he let her believe that Karin went to school abroad. She was also told that Hitsugaya went back home before he moved into the Kurosaki home. Surprisingly Yuzu believed her father's lie.

Right when Ichigo got up to go to his room the wall exploded right in front of him and three bodies fell on him. Ichigo was on the bottom. Hitsugaya was on Ichigo as Karin was on Hitsugaya and Rangiku was sitting on all of them.

"Karin-chan!" Yuzu squealed as she quickly hugged her twin. Karin hugged her back. Then to her surprise she saw Ichigo and Rukia. "Ichi-nii…Rukia-chan?" She stared at them and they smiled at her.

"Welcome back." Rukia said.

"MY KARIN-CHAN!!! OH YOU ARE BACK!! AND YOU BROUGHT SHIRO-CHAND AND …A…MAID?!" Isshin stared wide eyed at the three shinigami. "KARIN-CHAN, SHIRO-CHAN! WHERE'S THE BABY?!!!"

Isshin was soon bashed in the head by Karin, Hitsugaya, and Rangiku.

"I can't believe he called me a maid!" Rangiku shouted.

Ichigo stared at Karin. At first he showed a small sign of anger which changed to happiness.

"Oi! Karin… go get some rest you must be tired." Ichigo said before walking away.

Karin knew that Ichigo was angry but she knew at the same time that he was happy that she was back. Karin wanted so badly drop down and cry but her pride took over.

Karin told everyone that she would go to her room and catch some Zs for a bit and when she get's up she'll hang with them. Everyone knew that even with just arriving it was all too much for her.

**Karin's Room**

Karin looked around her room. It hasn't changed at all. Her bed was still the same, her clothes where still there, everything was still there.

She slowly sat on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

_I can't believe I'm home again. God how long has it been? They must be mad at me._

Karin's eyes began to shut slowly as she turned her head. Pretty soon she was fully sleeping.

**Ichigo's Room**

"So let me get this straight, Karin now lives in Soul Society, and she's there because her reiatsu is strong enough to be a potential high ranking shinigami like me?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes. We never thought it would be your younger sister. However, she was chosen to help Soul Society. We didn't want her powers to go to waste. We considered getting you but for some reason Yamamoto-Taichou didn't want you to be involved in this matter unless your sister refused."

Hitsugaya said as Ichigo began to lighten up. Ichigo got up and walked to the window and sighed. "I should have known something like this would happen."

"But even if you were here Ichigo, Karin wouldn't have listened to you. Don't look at me like that. It's true and you know it. She would have –

Ichigo grabbed Hitsugaya by the shoulders and pushed him against the wall. "I know she would! Damn it I know!" Tears began to well up in Ichigo's eyes as he slid to the floor and Rukia got up and wrapped her arms around Ichigo hushing him. Rukia looked up at Hitsugaya and Rangiku and told them to leave her and Ichigo alone for a bit.

Hitsugaya and Rangiku opened Ichigo's door to reveal Karin standing in front of them tears also welling up in her eyes. Before either of them could say anything Karin vanished.

She didn't know where she was going but she didn't care. Anywhere away from her home would be fine.

After running a while Karin decided she would sit down for a bit. She looked around her and saw that she was at the Karakura Park.

Karin was about to sit down when she felt a reiatsu pass her. As she turned around, she saw a hollow getting ready to eat a little boy.

At this moment she truly understand her decision she made when she accepted to stay in Soul Society.

Without waiting or anything just like Ichigo, she pulled out a plaque and her soul came out of her.

Not too far from her Ichigo, Rukia, Rangiku, and Hitsugaya felt a reiatsu and headed towards Karakura Park. There they saw a hollow. But they also saw Karin.

Karin was holding the little boy in her arms. She laid him down on the ground and pulled out her Zanpakuto. Within a few minutes the four shinigami saw Karin was defeating the hollow.

"Ichigo, I know you are worried about her, but consider her feelings. She didn't recklessly choose to go to Soul Society. She did it all for you and your family. Just like how you accepted Rukia's powers 5 years ago. Your sister is strong. Can't you feel it? She wants you to understand her. You should because there is nobody else in this world who could understand her more than you because if you think about it, what's happening to her somewhat already happened to you." Hitsugaya said standing beside the other three shinigami as he watched Karin purify the hollow with ease.

Ichigo now understood what Hitsugaya meant. Although he hated to admit it but the once dragon shorty he knew was right. He was no longer angry at Karin but understanding about her decision.

**The Next Day**

Karin woke up and realized that she had overslept. She quickly took a shower and got dressed. She headed downstairs and noticed how quiet it was. Right when she sat down on the breakfast table Ichigo, Rangiku, Rukia, Yuzu, Isshin, and Hitsugaya all popped out of nowhere.

"Merry Christmas Karin!" They all said.

Karin rubbed her eyes and looked again. She saw the tree was up and there were many presents underneath it. She saw food suddenly being brought in to the room and placed on the table. She saw that everyone was there.

Karin didn't know what to say or do. She felt a burst of happiness flow through her veins.

Through out the day everyone stayed in the Kurosaki household. Everyone was talking happily, singing, playing, eating, drinking, and bonding.

As usual, Isshin was acting abnormal, Hitsugaya was serious, Ichigo and Rukia were play fighting, Rangiku was chatting excitedly with Yuzu and using Kon as a model dressing him up in all kinds of clothes.

Karin couldn't express how happy she was but then she thought, in an hour she would have to leave again. When would the next time she'd be able to see them again. Now with her getting stronger the enemy might want to go after her. Will she be alive to see her family again? She didn't know.

She brushed it all off and just spent the rest of her hour with her family before she goes.

**An Hour Later**

_Ok, it's time to go._

Karin got up and went to Ichigo's room, she looked around and saw that everyone even Kon was there except for Isshin and Yuzu. Karin had already said good-bye to Yuzu and Isshin.

Now it was time to say good-bye to Ichigo and Rukia.

_Well here we go._

Ichigo stood before Karin. Taking her into his arms, "Karin, it's really weird being the one to wait. I never thought waiting would be this hard. But now I understand. I'm sorry I never told you anything when I used to be the one leaving, saving the world. But I understand it all. I just want you to know that I'm here for you all the way. If you going to Soul Society to be a shinigami is your choice, then I support you. Just promise me, come back safely, and set your mind to a reason why you became a shinigami. Don't lose sight by being obsessed with your power. Use it wisely." Tears leaked from Karin's eyes as she hugged Ichigo.

Rukia couldn't take anymore and flung herself at Karin and hugged her. Karin and everyone in the room was surprised heck even Rukia was surprised.

Karin prepared to leave but then realized something. Turning, she faced Ichigo and said, "Someone told me to give you a message."

Ichigo nodded for her to continue.

"I met some one and he said Ichigo, make one wrong move on Rukia, I'll personally visit you. And his name was Kuchiki Byakuya." Karin smiled eying both Ichigo and Rukia. Everyone but Rukia and Ichigo laughed. Instead, they blushed and said thanks for the message.

With all the goodbyes set and done, Karin began to vanish as she saw Ichigo, Rukia, and Kon waving goodbye to her.

Feeling the weight go off her shoulders, Karin took a deep breath and smiled. She can move on now without feeling guilty over choosing to stay in Soul Society.

"Ne, Rangiku-san, and Toushiro it feels good to be alive right?" Rangiku and Hitsugaya both knew fully well that after going back to the real world she would feel a lot better. Karin smiled happily leaving the real world until next time.

**OMG You have no idea how long this one took me! I wasn't sure if I should have put the x-mas part in since I already wrote an x-mas special but yeah. I'm done with this chappie. Yatte!**


	15. Because of You

**Because of You **

**A Few Weeks After Going to the Real World**

Hitsugaya sat by his office desk leaning against the chair. For once, he didn't have so much paper work to do. That meant one thing.

_I'm bored as hell._

Sick of being bored he went to go for a walk. Maybe if he walked around he'd find Karin and bug the crap out of her.

Taking a turn by a corner, he slowed his pace down. Hitsugaya decides to walk by Ryusei minding his own business but in truth, he was watching out, making sure, he wasn't doing something he shouldn't be doing.

Right when Hitsugaya passed Ryusei, Ryusei called out to him. Hitsugaya stopped walking and turned around.

"Hitsugaya-Taichou, you're not on duty?" Ryusei asked politely.

"No. What about you, what are you up to?" Hitsugaya focused his eyes on Ryusei.

"Oh, nothing really. I was actually going to look for Karin. Have you seen her?"

"No."

"I see. Well if you do see her would you please tell her I was looking for her?"

Hitsugaya nodded. "I'll tell her when I see her."

Ryusei smiled and turned around to walk away. Hitsugaya stared back at Ryusei watching his every move.

_There seriously something about that guy._

_Hn._

Hitsugaya turned and headed towards the information room. There's something he wanted to check out after talking with Ryusei.

**Training Hall**

Once again, Karin was in the training hall sparing. The thing is this time it wasn't with any strong shinigami. No all the good fighters were either on duty or on some mission. She was pissed. She got stuck with all the weaklings in the room.

A poor trainee had to feel her wrath for she was bashing her bokken on the poor guy's head over and over again not realizing the he was unconscious already. She heard her name being called. It was Ryusei.

Ryusei had been calling her. She went over to him and the trainee scrambled up to his feet and ran out the training hall for his dear life.

She stared at Ryusei and she noticed something, he looked really nervous.

"Eh? Ryusei, what's up? You look scared." Karin said fixing her hair back into a ponytail.

"Uh…Karin, there's something I'd like to tell you. Is it alright if we go somewhere private?" at the word private the whole training hall could be seen at least a feet surrounding them and suddenly one of their ears looked really big. Karin glared at them and they all returned to what they were doing.

Karin grabbed her things and left the training hall with Ryusei.

**Information Room**

Hitsugaya was going through many information and reading what he thought was important. Since he is a captain, he had access of looking up special records from people and event.

After a few minutes, he found Ryusei's records with his pictures and everything. He carefully looked through them and realized something. Ryusei's profile had almost "Unknown" info. His family was unknown, origin unknown, level unknown. The only info that weren't unknown were insignificant info such as his favorite color and his hair color.

Hitsugaya looked through it once more thinking he was looking at some other Ryusei's record. But it wasn't. It was definitely the same Ryusei he just spoke with about a few hours ago.

His mind was in turmoil right now.

_Maybe I'm reading too much into this. But maybe I'm right. His records…most of it is unknown. What the hell is going on? Why would someone with so much unknown be in Soul Society. Who is he really?_

Hitsugaya put his head on his hands and a drop of sweat glided down his temple.

**Somewhere In Soul Society**

"What's up Ryusei? What did you want to tell me?" Karin asked him worry written on her face.

Ryusei looked at her then walked up to her. He took her hands into his.

"Karin, I've been thinking…for months you and I have been really close, but, now I realize that I Ryusei Shindoh have fallen in love with you." Karin gazed at Ryusei in shock.

_He's in love with me?_

Karin didn't know what to do. She wanted to run away and pretend that nothing ever happened. She looked away but Ryusei turned her face towards him.

"Karin, I think I fell in love with you the moment I first met you."

**Information Room**

Hitsugaya didn't know what to do from here on out.

_Should I continue researching?_

Frustrated, Hitsugaya got up and left the Information Room to go for a walk again and clear his mind.

_Everything is so screwed up. After I think I've fixed something, another thing comes up. It's been a few weeks now and I haven't even spoken to Hinamori yet. Now that Karin is getting stronger, the enemy will most likely show himself now. I don't know if I'm going crazy of not but I have this feeling that Shindoh Ryusei is not who he really is. _

**Somewhere In Soul Society**

"Karin will you be my girlfriend?" Ryusei asked Karin.

"I…" Karin looked once again at Ryusei and noticed that he had a serious and desperate look.

"I…" She continued to stare at Ryusei but after a few seconds, an image of Hitsugaya entered her mind. She shook her head.

_Say, something damn it! Don't just stand there like a cat that got your tongue! Karin!_

Karin really didn't know what to do. But she knew she couldn't just stay silent forever and not answer him. Ryusei looked at Karin sensing that she was having a difficult time with giving him a response. He broke the silence.

"Karin, I know this may seem weird but, I really do love you. The more time I spend with you the more I grow closer to you. Whenever I see someone else with you, I get upset. I don't want you to love anyone else but me. When you bumped into me when I first met you, I immediately wanted to get to know you –

Karin pulled her hands from his grasp.

"Stop." She said, but Ryusei wanted her. He kept going.

"You are beautiful Karin. Every time I see you, you become more beautiful. I never want to leave your side –

"Stop." She said once again.

"Karin, listen I love you so much I –

"I SAID STOP IT!!!" Karin pushed Ryusei aside and was about to run but Ryusei grabbed her arm.

**Not too far from the Information Room**

Hitsugaya walked by a small statue on a table by the recreation room of the Shinigami Headquarters. He stood in front of the statue which was a figure of the God of Ice wrapping it's arms around the Goddess of Fire and staring at each other lovingly. Then, unexpectedly, the Goddess of Fire's arm snapped off.

_What the hell?_

Hitsugaya's eyes widen. Hitsugaya tried to fix it but then going on his instincts, something didn't feel right to him. He quickly put the God of Ice and Goddess of Fire statue down next to the arm that snapped off, stood up, and left.

Ukitake appears just as Hitsugaya leaves and saw the statue that Hitsugaya left on the table. He picked it up and his face became serious.

_Something happened to Karin-chan. _Then he smiled. _It was once said that the God of Ice and Goddess of Fire were never meant to be. But with this figurine it shows that they prove everyone wrong and that they were really meant to be._

_Is that how it is Shiro-chan?_

**Somewhere In Soul Society**

Karin tried to free herself but Ryusei tightened his grip on her arm.

"Why?! Karin? Why won't you answer me back?! Don't you love me too?!" Ryusei yelled at Karin who was now on the verge of tears.

"Why –

SLAP!

Karin slapped Ryusei in the face. Ryusei touched his cheek and stared at Karin. He began to shake, his bangs covering his face.

"It's him isn't it?" Ryusei looked at Karin. Karin looked away but Ryusei walked to face her.

"You can't love me back because you love him!" Karin began to stare at the floor.

_Do I love…_

Ryusei grabbed her arm once again and spat in her face, "You never loved me! It was always HIM! Because of Hitsugaya-Taichou you never gave me a chance! I will make you love me! Just watch me."

Just as Karin was about to look up from the floor and protest she felt a pair of lips crash onto hers. Karin pushed Ryusei off her and prepared to make a run for it but then he grabbed her once again and pushed her against a wall. He slowly began to undo her uniform as he kissed her putting his hand between her legs.

Karin's eyes widen as she saw a flash back.

_No! Somebody help me!__The man began to strip her from her clothes and was soon down to just her bra and underwear. The man began to feel her up and put his fingers in her. He started to rub her inside and out._

_Karin screamed more and tears kept falling._

Karin kicked him in the crotch and made a run for it.

**Another Part In Soul Society**

Running around quickly, Hitsugaya didn't care if people thought he was going crazy he needed to find her. Something wasn't right and he knew that Karin was involved in it.

"Che!"

He passed by Rangiku who was waving her hand to come meet up with her and Hinamori. Hitsugaya ran passed her. At that moment, Rangiku and Hinamori saw the look on Hitsugaya face. His expression revealed frustration but mostly fear.

_What's going on? Taichou?_

Rangiku stared at Hitsugaya's back in worry and wonder. Hinamori stood beside her, completely forgetting what happened a few weeks before and stared at Hitsugaya worried and scared.

**With Karin**

Karin ran through everyone. Knocking off people every now and then. Tears making her vision blurry, threatening to fall, but she refused to let them glide down her cheeks.

Soon she could no longer see where she was going and tripped on her self and began to fall. She pushed her hands forward hoping to land on them when she reached the cold hard surface.

But she never touched the floor. Instead, a pair of arms reached out for her encircling around her and pulling her to their chest.

Karin didn't bother to look up. She already knew whose arms she was in. Karin couldn't take it anymore.

"Just let it out." The voice said.

That was it. She let it all out. She didn't care anymore. She was safe now. Safe in _his_ arms.

**Okay! I think I really did it this time.**

**Time for bitter-sweet 91's hints!**

**1.No! Ryusei did not rape Karin in this chapter! He was about to.**

**2. The myth that Ukitake said about the God of Ice and Goddess of Fire is not a true myth. I made it up. But if it was then that's cool.**

**3. What the god of ice and goddess of fire connects to the title of this fan fic if you hadn't noticed.**

**4. The God of Ice and Goddess of Fire statue is Hitsugaya and Karin.**

**5. And again the snapping of the Goddess of Fire's arm is a sign of Ryusei grabbing Karin's arm every time she tried to escape.**

**6. Lastly if you hadn't notice my style in writing or just the events that happened sorta changed. Everything became even more dramatic. Or maybe its just me.**

**I was listening to an instrumental song from Peace Maker Kurogane its called Sorezore no Hisou. I had it on repeat for about a hundred times and it just fit in well with this chapter so I became into the chapter and I just couldn't help it. I almost screamed because this chapter to me was very well written.**

**You really should go find that song I was listening to. It's the reason why I got so into this chapter.**


	16. Revelation

**Revelation**

**I feel like crying on the spot right here right now. Damn that last chapter got to me.**

**The Cliff Where Hitsugaya and Karin hang out**

The Cliff. That was the place where they go to, to think. Hitsugaya glances at Karin seeing that she wasn't shaking as much as before. He reaches out to touch her shoulder. She flinches. That one flinch made his heart stop. Right then and there he knew something happened to her while he was gone. Otherwise, why would she flinch when he touched her shoulder?

Sighing, Hitsugaya continued to gaze at the sky. He remembered when he was watching the sky and Karin went to look for him. Nobody ever gave a damn about what do does, yet Karin was the one who bothered to notice that what he does has a reason. Nobody knew why he was so distant. They all assumed that he was like that because he was still young and has yet to know anything of the world they live in.

No. She was different. Not even Hinamori went as deep as that. Sure he always treasured Hinamori close to his heart, in fact he still does. However, with the situation that's happened and the fact that he completely left her hanging, he never got the guts to talk to her and straighten things with her.

Its funny, how much his world could change so drastically. His world changed when he first met Karin. He never thought it would come to this. Hitsugaya never thought that saving her from that hollow, or catching her rolling soccer ball, talking to her under the sunset, or even showing up to her little soccer game would change his entire world around.

_What am I living for now that Hinamori and I are no longer speaking to each other? _

He thought it was Hinamori. Hitsugaya had always thought Hinamori was the only reason, his only reason for fighting and living his life. Now, it's all gone. He was lost and needed to be found.

Once again, Hitsugaya turned his head to face Karin.

_What happened to her while I was gone?_

Karin felt like she couldn't breathe. She didn't know what to do anymore. She wouldn't let any one go near her. Hitsugaya reached for her shoulder but she flinched.

_Why? Why does this always happen to me?_

Karin felt like crying again but refrained from doing so. She didn't want Hitsugaya to get worried or annoyed and leave her alone. She no longer wanted to be on her own.

_I'm so weak. I act all tough when I'm around everyone. But in fact, I'm not strong at all. I'm weak. I couldn't even tell Ryusei that I didn't love him back. I came here to be stronger, to protect my family, yet here I am. I'm the one being protected again. Damn it!_

Karin felt that the silence might make Hitsugaya leave she opened her mouth and proceeded to speak.

"Gomen ne Toushiro." She apologizes. Hitsugaya is now happy that she spoke replies, "It's ok."

Trying not to be blunt, but, Hitsugaya needed to know what happened.

"Kurosaki," Karin looked up at Hitsugaya who also turned his head to face her. "What…what happened to you while I was gone?"

Karin was afraid of that question, but she knew that she couldn't avoid it. Thus Karin began her story. She couldn't hold it from him. Karin poured her heart out. She told Hitsugaya everything. From when she first met him to what happened just recently.

"Nothing has ever been the same since I met you, you know?" She asked. Hitsugaya signaled for her to continue. Karin lied down and he did too.

"After I met you, I felt that I should become stronger, but that will left me a few times. It wasn't until one night I realized that I truly wanted to become stronger. You see, about two years ago I…

Karin explained about how she was just going home when she suddenly got kidnapped. She explained everything very well and in detail. She knew Hitsugaya didn't want to hear it in details but she knew that if she told him everything he would understand her more.

Hitsugaya's heart began to ache with ever word she spoke. He felt pained knowing he wasn't there to help her.

_So this is why she changed. She's a lot stronger._

"I have never felt so helpless before," Karin said as tears began to fall from her eyes. "I tried to stop him, but I couldn't. I feel so dirty." Karin rubbed her shoulders and arms as if trying to rub dirt off cleaning herself.

"It wasn't until that day I discovered that I could do more than just see hollows and shinigami." Hitsugaya shifted position.

"Nothing has ever been the same since that day. I thought that I could manage if I pushed everyone away, if I could just make my heart cold and never let any one come near me. But I couldn't. I wasn't strong enough to freeze my heart. I kept talking to people and I just couldn't push anyone away from me. Toushiro, does that make me weak? Am I so weak that I couldn't even save myself? I came here to protect my family, but look at me! I can't even protect myself. I couldn't protect myself from that man. I couldn't even protect myself from Ryusei!"

Karin punched the ground with frustration. Hitsugaya swiftly grabbed her wrist. And sat up. "What happened today?" Hitsugaya stared in her eyes. Waiting for her to reply. Karin sat up and thought about saying nothing happened but saw the anger in his eyes.

"He…he told me that he loved me." Hitsugaya's eyes widen. "I told him to stop but he just wouldn't. Then he…he… - Karin couldn't say it but she didn't need to because Hitsugaya already knew what happened.

_That bastard forced himself on her._

Hitsugaya closed his eyes. Images of Karin being raped and Ryusei forcing himself on her burned through his mind. He wasn't there to actually see it but he knew fully well that those were something that will scar her for life even if she wasn't the one who was doing the raping or touching.

Hitsugaya feeling the pain that she felt suddenly grabbed Karin and wrapped his strong arms around her securely. He has decided from this moment on, he was never letting her go.

_It doesn't matter anymore Karin, no matter what from this day on, I'll always protect you. I'm never letting you go._

Karin feeling his arms around her wrapped her arms around him just the way he is hugging her.

"I swear Karin, I'll always protect you." He whispered to her ear.

From a distance a single tear dropped from her eyes. She had been worried about him since he just passed by her without a word. Feeling the need to follow him to be sure, she couldn't believe everything she just heard.

_Kurosaki-san…has had a hard life._

She knew now that it was over. She couldn't reach his heart anymore. Somebody already had his heart and it wasn't her. She continued to stare at the two hugging each other never letting go.

**OMG! This fan fic is starting to get really dramatic and mushy. I swear it is not me it's the songs I've been listening to while typing!**

**For this chapter I was listening to**

**Porcelain Heart by Barlow Girls**

**Here's the url of the song for those who want to hear what the song sounds like.**


	17. We Are Not Dating!

**We Are Not Dating!**

"You know you don't have to be with me 24 / 7." The raven-haired soccer ace said. "We already discussed this, I'm staying with you where ever you go." Responded the blue-eyed captain.

Hitsugaya lifted one eye brow and rolled his eyes as Karin stood firmly on the floor, chin held high and arms crossed as she tapped her foot agitatedly.

"You know Toushiro, if I didn't know you I'd think you were a stalker or even in love with me."

"Hn. Fine," Hitsugaya turns and prepares to leave her alone. Karin suddenly noticing that he was about to leave panicked. "Hold up! Where the hell you think you're going?!"

Hitsugaya faced her and gave her and annoyed look. "I thought you didn't want me around?"

"I didn't tell you to leave!" She saw Hitsugaya smirk at her then she said, "Fine go ahead and leave! It's not like I need you any ways."

Hitsugaya began to walk. It's always the same he thought. Karin would always tell him she didn't need him and then in a few seconds she would return to him with an excuse and continued staying with him. If he didn't know any better he'd actually say to her face that he was right and that she was a wimp. But he knew better. Actually, he had to learn the hard way.

The first time he told her that she was wrong and that she was a wimp, he earned a painful black eye and a bruise on his cheek. Since then he knew very well not to cross the line. After getting at least 5 feet away, he counted.

…_3…2…1_

_Wait_ Hitsugaya mouthed as Karin yelled, "Wait!!"

Hitsugaya walked on but slowed down his pace soon Karin was next to him and he stared at her as if he was right about everything and nobody can beat him.

Karin's eyebrows furrowed as she softly said, "I'm not staying with you, I just have to go the same direction as you is all." Karin blushed. She knew that he knew she really didn't' want to be by herself.

"Whatever." Hitsugaya muttered.

**Recreation Room**

Rangiku was happily talking with Ikkaku and Yumichika when she caught sight of her Taichou.

"Oi! Taichou!" She called as Hitsugaya walked in the room.

"Matsumoto, it's way too early for you to be so loud." Hitsugaya said heading towards the table to get himself some coffee.

Rangiku glared at Hitsugaya. "And you, Taichou, it's way to early for you to flirt and horse around with our Karin-chan." Rangiku retorted amusingly as she and the other two shinigami stared at Hitsugaya blush and choke on a doughnut.

(Do they have doughnuts in soul society? Hmmm…. Oh well. Moving on.)

**Few hours later **

Through out the day Hitsugaya just did all his paper work and stared deeply into space.

"Ne, Hitsu-chan, if you keep staring at Yumichika like that you'll burn a hole through him." Rangiku said. Hitsugaya shook his head.

"Matsumoto, what time is it?" he asked her.

" 1:50. Are you leaving now?"

"Yeah. It'll take me a few minutes to get there but I still have to check up on something." Hitsugaya said. Pushing his chair backwards from his desk, he goes and walks out the door.

_10 minutes left until she gets out of class. That's enough time for me to go check on her._

Every day since that day where he declared that he'd protect Karin, he always walked her to her first class and picked her up from her last class. However, ten minutes before he would pick up Karin he'd look for Hinamori and check how she was doing. They still haven't talked to each other except for saying hi, asking each other how they were doing whenever they passed by each other. Usually they would also talk to each other when required to like whenever she had to deliver him his paper work when Matsumoto wasn't available.

Slowly he stopped by a door and looked in. He saw Renji and Kira talking animatedly with Hinamori. He smiled knowing that she wasn't wallowing in her sorrow. He quickly turned and headed to pick up Karin trying not to be seen.

Hinamori felt like someone was watching her. She rapidly looked up to the door and saw that no one was there. She shrugged and turned to face Renji and asked him to repeat what he said.

**Training Hall (Karin's last class)**

Karin stepped out just in time to see Hitsugaya arrive. Karin smirked and told him to carry her stuff. Hitsugaya sighed. He knew better not to go against what she wanted otherwise he'll be slapped and chaos would erupt from Karin drawing unwanted attention.

Ryusei stepped out of the training hall and saw Karin. He smirked and walked up to her and Hitsugaya.

"Hey Karin, Hitsugaya-Taichou." Ryusei greeted pretending that nothing happened to them.

Soon many shinigami trainees saw the three of them together and began to whisper. Everyone knew that Ryusei had an interest in Karin. However, they also knew that Hitsugaya was always with her and kept her away from most of the male population. One day people began to wonder what happened since Hitsugaya was never with her 24 / 7. Some thought that they were madly in love with each other. Others thought they were just really good friends. Then there were those who thought Hitsugaya was Karin's slave or the other way around. No one really knew anything about their relationship besides that they were always together and competing against each other.

"Hey." Karin and Hitsugaya said.

"Hey Karin…I was just wondering, the Spring Star Festival is coming soon and I was thinking, would you like to go together?"

_Great. He just had to ask me in front of many people. In front of Toushiro no less._

Many people began to slow down a bit and waited for her to answer.

Hitsugaya was getting really pissed.

_This guy has the nerve to ask her out after what he did let alone even talking to her. _

Hitsugaya noticed that Karin hasn't said anything yet so he decided to make his move.

"Sorry Ryusei but Karin and I decided to go to the Spring Star Festival together."

Karin froze thinking about what Hitsugaya just said. Soon she began to hear many people whisper and staring. Ryusei frowned a bit and then said, "Oh. I see. Well I'm sorry. I'll just go find someone else. I hope you two will have a great time together. See you later Karin. Hitsugaya-Taichou." Ryusei smiled and walked passed him. Many girls heard what just happened and suddenly ran towards Ryusei each saying that they were free and didn't have a date.

Hitsugaya and Karin began to walk away from the training hall headed back to his office to hang out with Rangiku, Yumichika, and Ikkaku. As they walked, each person would stare whispering, most likely about Ryusei being rejected on a date with Karin.

Karin tightened her fist. Tired of seeing people whisper and talk about her behind her back she exploded.

"Oh for crying out loud!! I'm going to the Spring Start Festival with Hitsugaya Toushiro-Taichou! What the hell is the problem with that?!! Can't a girl get some privacy here?! Gosh!!! And you there! I can hear you! You know. If you're gonna talk about me at least don't be loud about it!" Karin pointed to two girls who wore a lot of make up and looked trashy.

Hitsugaya sweat dropped. Then he grabbed her hand and dashed off into his office locking the door and shutting the window shades.

He then sighed and turned around to see Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika right up in his face grinning mischievously.

"So Taichou," Ikkaku began.

"What's this we hear that you are dating Kurosaki-san?" Yumichika said.

"This seems pretty interesting, ne Ikkaku, Yumichika?" Rangiku said.

Karin wasn't listening to a single word that came out their mouths and looked around Hitsugaya's office. Hitsugaya looked for Karin for help but frowned as he saw her snooping around his office rather than helping him deny that they were dating.

_Damn Kurosaki. She's definitely is Ichigo's sister._

Hitsugaya finally spoke up.

"What ever you heard is false, we're not dating." Hitsugaya said casually, walking to his desk.

"Ha! I found it!" Karin said grabbing something under Hitsugaya's desk. She lifted up the soccer ball into her hands and threw it in the air as she jumped and kicked it really hard. The ball went flying into Hitsugaya's face. Hitsugaya flew off his feet into his book shelf.

Everyone sweat dropped as Hitsugaya stood shaking furiously his face expressed anger.

"Ne everyone, is it me or is the room getting cold?" Rangiku asked as they back up towards a wall.

Karin stared at Hitsugaya and smirked. Suddenly she turned and pointed "Toushiro! Look! Hinamori has a chocolate ice cream cake for you!"

Hitsugaya quickly ran to the door and said, "Where!"

Pretty soon, Karin burst out laughing clutching her stomach. "Wow! I can't believe you fell for that."

She kept laughing really hard and Hitsugaya scowled until suddenly Ukitake and Hinamori both walked into Hitsugaya's office with Hinamori holding a chocolate ice cream cake in her hands.

"Hi everyone what's going on?" Ukitake asked observing the scene before him. A soccer ball sitting randomly on the floor, Rangiku Ikkaku Yumichika and Karin huddled in one corner and a pissed off looking Hitsugaya across the room glaring at the four shinigami ready to kill someone.

**I figured that I lighten to mood a bit and decided to write a chapter that was somewhat happy and fun. Hope you enjoy it. I'll admit it kinda felt weird to go from dramatic and passionate to happy and fun. **

**BTW I was listening to Shine We Are! – BoA **

**And Love So Pure – Puffy Ami Yumi **

**While writing this.**

**I'm telling you right now it's the songs that is making me type like this. ()**


	18. Just Wanna Be With You

**Just Wanna Be With You**

**Spring Star Festival**

"Oi Rangiku-san! Hurry up or else everyone will leave us behind!" Karin shouted, fixing her yukata.

Today was the day. The day where Karin and Hitsugaya are not just hanging out with each other like they normally do. Today was their '_date'_. She was nervous. Somehow she had a weird gutty feeling that something was going to happen.

Not long after Rangiku and Karin finally showed up to the spot that she, Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika had promised to meet.

Rangiku glanced at everyone and said they should get going. She could be seen huddling with Ikkaku and Yumichika whispering. "Ok, on the count of three we split up ok but I'll meet you two by the tempura stands ok?" the two guys nodded.

"One…two…THREE!" Rangiku yelled, and the three of them dashed away leaving Karin and Hitsugaya alone.

Both Karin and Hitsugaya saw what happened and scowled.

"I can't believe them! They ditched us!" Karin yelled. "Great now I'm stuck with super-midget." Karin sighed. "Who are you calling super-midget?!" Hitsugaya yelled back.

"Well who else here is short!"

"You are!"

"What'd you say?!" Karin asked eying Hitsugaya. "Look we're not getting anywhere by arguing. Let's just start this stupid date and get over with it." Hitsugaya said starting to walk through the entrance of the festival. Karin followed shortly.

**Tempura Stands**

Rangiku waited and saw Ikkaku and Yumichika walk towards her. She smiled at them. "Good you came." She said. "Are you sure that leaving them alone together on their so called date was a good idea? One of them might not come back alive tonight." Yumichika said.

"Che… knowing that one of them might not make it back alive, I think Hitsugaya-Taichou is done for." Ikkaku said. He knew that Hitsugaya was definitely a powerful person but when he's with Kurosaki Karin it was over. She over powered him like nothing. All those times he's seen them fight or argued, Karin always won. Poor guy, but hey it's his problem not his.

"Well what ever! Let's not spoil the night worrying about Hitsu-chan and Karin-chan murdering each other. OO! Look Yumichika! Clothing stand! Let's go check it out!" Rangiku exasperated as she and Yumichika ran to the stand.

**Cherry Blossom Tree**

"Toushiro, you wait here I'll go buy the tempura." Karin said. Hitsugaya looked at her first asking if she was sure she could go by herself. Karin just nodded and went on her way to go buy tempura for herself and Hitsugaya.

_Okay, so far, so good. Toushiro and I haven't really killed each other yet. Still I can't believe that we are going on a date. Well it beats going with Ryusei._

Karin thought as she shivered just thinking of Ryusei's name freaked her out. She now stood in front of the tempura stand and asked to buy some for her and Hitsugaya. Karin was on her way to Hitsugaya but she couldn't get through all the people. She decided to try to take a short cut. She then bumped into someone. Looking up her eyes widen and a pair of hands covered her mouth and nose with a clothe, suffocating her. Karin's eyes began to close and she finally lost consciousness.

Hitsugaya stood up and began to pace.

_What's taking her so long._

His eyes widen.

_No. She couldn't have. Could she be in trouble?_

Hitsugaya wasted no time in getting up and searched for Karin. Suddenly he bumped into a girl and apologized but then she reached for his hand and stopped him. Hitsugaya turned around and saw that the girl was pulling him to the side.

"Taichou, someone told me to give this to you." The girl handed him a piece of paper but before he could ask her who she was and if she saw Karin, she ran away. He looked at the piece of paper and his eyes widen once again.

_Karin._

Quickly, Hitsugaya ran.

_That bastard! I knew I should of went with her._

Hitsugaya ran furiously.

Ikkaku stopped walking as he felt a strong and familiar reiatsu.

_Hitsugaya-Taichou? Something's not right, Kurosaki isn't with him._

Rangiku noticed that Ikkaku just stopped out of nowhere.

"Eh?...Ikkaku? What's wrong?" Suddenly she understood. She just felt Hitsugaya's reiatsu flare up with anger.

"Taichou!" Rangiku shouted as Hitsugaya runs right past them. The three of them nodded and ran after Hitsugaya.

Soon Hitsugaya reached a bridge. There he saw Karin standing beside Ryusei. Hitsugaya stared at Karin and then Ryusei stepped in front of her blocking his view of her.

Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika arrived and stood beside Hitsugaya. They were all confused except Karin, Hitsugaya, and Ryusei. None of them knew what happened to Karin and what happened between the three of them.

The three shinigami watched as Ryusei walked up to Hitsugaya with a grin on his face.

"I knew you would come." Ryusei made a smile that could match up to Ichimaru Gin.

"What do want Ryusei?" Hitsugaya cautiously took a step forward.

"Oh, Hitsugaya-Taichou, you already know what I want."

"Che…" Hitsugaya swiftly pulled out his Zanpakuto and attacked Ryusei who also pulled out his Zanpakuto and deflected Hitsugaya's hit.

"Now now Hitsugaya-Taichou, no need to get excited." Ryusei said as he grabbed Karin and pushed her to Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya caught Karin and glared at Ryusei.

"Karin-chan, you know the deal. I'm giving you five minutes." Ryusei said smiling at her.

Hitsugaya was wondering what Ryusei was talking about. He turned to Karin and asked her what's going on. Karin walked up to him but did not face him.

"Toushiro, I wanted you to come here to tell you … to tell you…" Karin's eyes began to water. "Toushiro I want you to know that you are a great friend and that I care about you a lot. I had a great time with you tonight on our first date. Heheh…. But I can't stay here any longer. I don't have much time but I want you to know that I never regret ever meeting you and I will never regret ever choosing to stay in Soul Society." Karin's tears slid down her cheeks as she turned to Rangiku.

"Rangiku-san, you've been a great friend and I appreciate everything you've done for me. Yumichika thank you for telling me that I was beautiful and making me laugh. No one has ever considered me beautiful and for that I thank you. Ikkaku, I had really great time sparring with you and I wish we could do it again." Karin then turned back to Hitsugaya, everyone stared at her in confusion.

"Toushiro whatever happens, don't ever give up. And please, talk to Hinamori. I know you haven't been in good terms with you but she loves you and I know you love her back. Do me a favor and please forget about me. Don't come after me. Thank you for everything." She was getting ready to leave but Hitsugaya grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Where are you going? Why are you leaving?" Hitsugaya asked her trying not to let her go. Karin pulled her hand back and stared at him.

"I have to leave Toushiro. If I don't Soul Society will be in danger. I was brought here to prevent Soul Society from getting destroyed. I wasn't brought here to live here in peace and happiness. As much as I don't want to go I have to. If I stay any longer everyone will get hurt. Haven't you noticed? Ever since I got here, not only was I becoming stronger, but weird things were starting to happen. I'm the reason for Soul Society being in danger, unless I stay here no one is safe. I'm sorry Toushiro but I have to go." Karin walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him and whispering goodbye to his ear.

Hitsugaya didn't know what was happening. He looked towards Karin and saw that she was disappearing. Hitsugaya went to go after her but he was too late. She was gone. Gone from Soul Society. Gone from him.

_Damn it!_

Not caring that the other three shinigami were running to him, tears fell from his eyes.

**Outside of Soul Society**

Karin was locked up in a room. It was a large room that had to large windows There she can be seen staring out the window. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." she said.

Ryusei stepped in put his had on her shoulder. He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and gazed at her. Staring at her from her face to her chest then down. He broke the silence.

"You did the right thing in following me. He won't come after you, you know that. So stop wasting your time. You told him not to follow you." Ryusei said caressing Karin's cheek. Karin pulled away and turned around. Ryusei smirked. He knew she was stubborn but he could deal with that.

"Is there something you wanted Ryusei? If not then why are you here?"

"Oh hush, my sweet Karin. I only came here to tell you that dinner will be served in a few minutes. I expect you to be there."

Ryusei turned and left Karin alone in her room.

Karin went back to her window.

_I could easily escape from here. But if I do, I'll be putting more people in danger. Toushiro what are you doing right now?_

Karin raised her head and stared to the sky.

**Soul Society**

"I'm afraid I don't know what to do anymore Hinamori. Could you go and talk to him? I know both of you haven't been close lately but I think you are the only person he'd listen to. Its been a month in a half now and all he does is lock himself in his office burying himself with his work. Karin-chan told him now to follow her but this is ridiculous. Hinamori I'm begging you, please do something for him!" Rangiku cried as Hinamori reached out to Rangiku and pulled her in an embrace and rubbing her back as Rangiku shed tears.

"I'll see what I can do." Hinamori got up and went to go look for Hitsugaya.

**Hitsugaya's Office**

Hitsugaya sat working on his paper work until he came across a document written by one of his subordinates. The document mentioned about Karin and Ryusei's sudden disappearance. Hitsugaya put the document down and leaned back against his chair. He closed his eyes. Images began to pass through his mind as the scene of Karin leaving replayed in his mind.

"_Where are you going? Why are you leaving?" Hitsugaya asked her trying not to let her go. Karin pulled her hand back and stared at him._

"_I have to leave Toushiro. If I don't Soul Society will be in danger. I was brought here to prevent Soul Society from getting destroyed. I wasn't brought here to live here in peace and happiness. As much as I don't want to go I have to. If I stay any longer everyone will get hurt. Haven't you noticed? Ever since I got here, not only was I becoming stronger, but, weird things were starting to happen. I'm the reason for Soul Society being in danger, unless I stay here no one is safe. I'm sorry Toushiro but I have to go." Karin walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him and whispering goodbye to his ear._

_I could have stopped her. _

Hitsugaya opened his eyes and banged his fist onto his desk until something fell out. His eyes followed the item that fell. He picked it up and observed it.

_Her soccer ball._

Hitsugaya began to roll the ball between his hands as he felt something. Glancing at a black part of the soccer ball he noticed that it was slightly ripped. Hitsugaya tugged at the rip and a piece of paper fell from the ball.

Hitsugaya picked up the paper and read it. It was only three words but it was written in Karin's handwriting.

_Don't Give Up._

It was then Hitsugaya realized that he couldn't just sit there and hope for Karin to one day walk in. No. Everything was clear now. He knew what he wanted and what he wanted was for Karin to be back with him, to talk to him, to play with him, to argue with him, to annoy him as hell, to be with him, to love him.

That one piece of paper that said don't give up let him know that he still had a chance. A chance to be with Karin again. Thought struck him as he remembered Karin leaving.

"_Toushiro whatever happens, don't ever give up. And please, talk to Hinamori. I know you haven't been in good terms with you but she loves you and I know you love her back. Do me a favor and please forget about me. Don't come after me. Thank you for everything." She was getting ready to leave but Hitsugaya grabbed her hand and pulled her back._

Karin had told him to forget about her and not to go after her, but he never promised her that he wouldn't. She also told him to never give up. Hitsugaya stood up and went to his door. He was going to go after her no matter what. Hitsugaya made his way to open the door. Before him stood Hinamori.

"Hinamori…" Hitsugaya said he whispered in surprise.

**An Hour Later**

Silence filled the room as Hitsugaya stared at Hinamori. Taking in everything that was said to him. He was someone glad that she was talking to him.

"And so I just wanted to apologize. I didn't mean to startle you that day." Hinamori whispered. Hitsugaya shook his head. "No you shouldn't apologize. I just left you hanging and that wasn't right of me. I've wanted to talk to you for such a long time but I was afraid." Hitsugaya confessed.

At one point in the conversation Hinamori mentioned something about Karin leaving him. Hitsugaya looked at her in shock. She knew what happened because Rangiku told her everything.

She told him that she was concerned about him leaving to go after her. With that, Hitsugaya suddenly got up and headed to the door. Hinamori didn't want him to go.

She still loved him and she didn't want him to go after Karin. Hinamori stood up as well and grabbed Hitsugaya.

"Shiro-chan please don't go after her!" Hinamori cried. "Gomen ne Hinamori, demo, she needs me." he said sadly. Hinamori's eyes widen with realization. She lost. Hitsugaya doesn't love her back. Instead he has feelings for a certain raven haired Kurosaki girl.

(gomen ne demo means I'm sorry but.)

Hitsugaya turned to face Hinamori, he told her that he was sorry for he could not return his feelings for her. He told her at one point he had loved her the way she is seeking his love now. But its different now.

"Hinamori, I'm sorry but I can't love you the way you want me to because I love someone else. Please understand why I have to go after her."

Hinamori understood Hitsugaya and therefore told him to be careful.

"Shiro-chan, please be careful and bring Kurosaki-san back safely. Good luck." She began to sob and Hitsugaya went to comfort her but she pushed him away.

"Go now Shiro-chan before it's too late." Hitsugaya nodded and left to go find Karin.

As soon as he left Hinamori broke down to her knees as Rangiku came out from a corner.

"Sh…Hina-chan you did the right thing. It's ok." Rangiku hugged the now sobbing girl.

_Come back safe Hitsu-chan._

**Outside of Soul Society**

Karin didn't care anymore. She wanted to leave. She wanted to see everyone again. She wanted to be with her family. She wanted to see Hitsugaya.

Karin decided she would escape. She had planned a way to escape for a whole week now. Now is the time where she'll take action.

Slowly she got up and opened her door. By now she knew the place by heart. She could easily escape the building but she knew that once she got out she'd have a hard time escaping the area. She knew Ryusei was strong and wouldn't just let her get away that easily. Something just wasn't right about this place. Karin saw that she was getting closer and closer to leaving the building. However, she got caught. Ryusei grabbed her and brought her back to her room.

"You weren't trying to escape now were you?"

"What if I was?" She asked.

"The you will simply be punished." Ryusei closed the door and locked it. He then picked Karin up and threw her on the bed. Ryusei began to continue what he started that day he confessed his love to Karin. Karin tried to fight him once again. She muttered a spell and fire came out of her hand burning Ryusei's back but then he knocked her over. She stumbled but then recovered. Searching around the room, she saw a random stick by the wall and grabbed it.

"Take one step closer to me I swear I'll –

"You'll what?" he stared at her, provoking her to hit him. "Hit me with that stick? Oh Karin, that lousy thing won't hurt me, let alone put a scratch on me. What's wrong Karin? Scare? Well no one can save you this time Karin. Your precious Hitsugaya isn't here nor anywhere near you."

"Shut up! Don't you dare come near me!" Karin screamed. Ryusei took another step closer and Karin materialized her stick into a sword. She may not have her Zanpakuto on her right now but she knew she could still use her powers to materialize her stick into a sword.

"My, aren't we creative." Ryusei said sarcastically.

In a blink of an eye Ryusei was suddenly on Karin his hand between her legs and his eyes staring directly at hers. He smiled at Karin as she stared back at him wide eyed.

**Soul Society**

Rangiku had just said goodbye to Hinamori as she left Hitsugaya's office. Rangiku went to his desk and opened up a drawer suddenly she saw a folder that had Ryusei's name on it.

She opened the folder and sat on his chair. Going through it she realized something.

_This is Ryusei's records. But why is it here. What the? Most of his info is unknown._

Rangiku went through all of the documents and related articles that Hitsugaya found. Suddenly feeling the need to continue the research as she read all of his notes, she quickly went to the Information Room.

There she continued her research. After a while she found and interesting article about a Trial in Soul Society Few Centuries back. She read everything and read the notes over and over again. Finally it came her mind.

_Wait the man Fujiwara Harutomo and Shindoh Ryusei. What is it? Hold on there's a picture._

Rangiku's eyes widen as she stared at the picture of Fujiwara Harutomo. She quickly pulled out a picture of Ryusei and put them together.

_Fujiwara Harutomo and Shindoh Ryusei are…are the same person. But wasn't Fujiwara dead? Wasn't he banned from Soul Society? What is he doing here now? Oh no! Karin-chan is in danger!_

Rangiku quickly got up. She had to find Hitsugaya and warn him that Ryusei wasn't an ordinary shinigami who was majorly in love and kidnapped a girl because he loved her.

This guy was dangerous. He committed many crimes and he was supposed to be executed. But how did he escape? She didn't know.

_Damn it I hope he didn't get too far._

**Hitsugaya**

_I'm coming for you Karin, just wait for me a little longer._

Hitsugaya ran as fast as he could then he saw a black butterfly following him.

_A message?_

After a few minutes Hitsugaya was digesting all the info that Rangiku just sent him. He now knew who Ryusei really was. His determination to save Karin increased. He just hoped that once he got there it wasn't too late.

_Note to self, thank Matsumoto._

Hitsugaya then continued to go look for Karin wasting no time to rest.

**With Karin and Ryusei**

As Karin stared at Ryusei's cold gray eyes many images and memories came flying back to her. All the pain she went through. All the sleepless nights she had to endure because of him. It finally clicked to her that Ryusei and the man that raped her 3 years after she met Hitsugaya were one and the same. She screamed and tried to run away but Ryusei only went forward and grabbed her again.

"I'm glad you remember me now." Ryusei smirked. Deciding now is the time to put his plan into action he went after her again. Tossing Karin on to the bed once more he started to rip her clothes off. Karin screamed and kicked him. Karin reached for her sword that fell from her hand and struck at him. Blood began to seep through Ryusei's sleeve as Karin tried to aim for him again but then she got smacked in the face by Ryusei's hand.

Ryusei was enjoying playing with Karin as she continued to scream and kick about. Soon

Ryusei went forward and tried to enter Karin until she screamed, "Toushiro!"

The windows shattered into pieces as Hitsugaya crashed through it. Hitsugaya swung his Zanpakuto at Ryusei and Ryusei jumped away landing on the other side of the room. Hitsugaya ran to Karin's side but was attacked by Ryusei.

Hitsugaya and Ryusei fought each other. Swinging their swords and blocking each other's attacks. Hitsugaya was starting to get really pissed. Hitsugaya didn't have a choice but to use it.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens," Hitsugaya began, "Hyourinmaru!!" he yelled. Soon the whole room became dark and suddenly Hitsugaya swung a blade that was chained to his sword at Ryusei and froze his leg.

Ryusei looked surprised at first but then he grinned and the ice on his leg melted. Hitsugaya became rigid but then regained composer as he continued to fight with Ryusei.

Karin watched the scene before her. She felt weak, she tried to run and protect Hitsugaya, but she found that her legs wouldn't move. Witnessing Hitsugaya and his petals shattering one by one, Karin sheds tears.

(when Hitsugaya uses bankai, he has these purple petals looking thing hovering above him. That is a limit to how long he could use bankai. If it all shatters he won't be able to use bankai. Just letting you know for those who didn't know what I meant.)

_He's not going to last long if this keeps up. I have to do something._

Looking around Karin found her sword once again and put more of her reiatsu into it. Then Hitsugaya comes crashing in front of her.

"Toushiro!" She quickly runs over to him and holds him in her arms. Hitsugaya was unconscious.

_Thank you for coming for me. I know I cause you so much trouble. In return its my turn to protect you. It's the least I can do. _

Karin took one last glance at Hitsugaya before turning around to face Ryusei. Karin turned around and picked up her sword.

"It's all your fault," Karin said softly as Ryusei looks her direction. "It's All Your Fault!" Karin vanished and appeared right in front of Ryusei. "It's all your damn fault!!!" Karin screamed she powered up and began to beat the crap out of Ryusei never giving him a chance to fight back.

Suddenly a loud bang could be heard everywhere. Hitsugaya began to regain consciousness as his eyes fluttered open. He turned his head to the right and saw two figures fighting. One was getting beat up badly and the other was striking not ever giving their opponent a chance to strike. His vision became clearer as he saw that the one that was getting beat up badly was Ryusei.

Hitsugaya tried to stand watching the scene before him.

"You made my life miserable! I hate you! You hurt so many people and for that I can not forgive you. Go to hell Ryusei!!" Karin swung her sword towards Ryusei. Ryusei caught the sword between his fingers and pierced Karin with his sword. Karin released a loud cry as Hitsugaya ran to catch her.

Hitsugaya shook Karin trying to get her to stay awake. Hitsugaya whispered to Karin saying that they can defeat him. Karin only stared at him then agreed.

"Hn…I guess I'll have to kill you both. Isn't that sweet, you lovers can die and go to hell together." Ryusei spat as he ran with his hands attempting to kill them both.

Karin held her sword and began to pour her reiatsu into the sword as Hitsugaya wrapped his arms around her and held to sword with her pouring his reiatsu into it as well. Together, they thrust the sword forward as Ryusei swung his sword. Then the whole room became a bright and blinding white light.

As soon as the light disappeared, Karin collapsed to the floor with Hitsugaya holding on to her. Somewhere the sound of a sword falling to the floor echoed around the room.

It was over, Hitsugaya stared down at Karin and smiled. Ryusei was dead and he could no longer touch Karin. Brushing a few strands of hair from her face, he gently picked her up and walked away from that place.

_It's finally over. All her pain has finally come to an end._

**I'm sad to say that this is the end. Well for now it is. One more chapter left and then the love story of Hitsugaya and Karin is over.**

**I deeply apologize if this chapter was a drag. It wasn't easy at all writing this. But hope you still enjoy it.**

**Hints:**

**Um yeah in in the chapter Ryusei, the trial of Fujiwara Harutomo is Ryusei centuries before he met Karin er.. raped Karin. Hint Ryusei and Fujiwara both have black hair and grey eyes. This is one clue in telling that they were the same person.**

**I didn't say how Ryusei came to know Karin but let's just say that I originally thought that after Karin got raped in the real world, he felt drawn to her because of her power and went to go look for her 2 years after he raped her. But you can go ahead and make up your own reason.**

**Rangiku was hiding outside Hitsugaya's office while Hitsugaya and Hinamori were finally talking to each other again.**

**Um I'm not sure if there is anything else I can think of to give you hints.**


	19. Fire and Ice: Epilogue

**Fire and Ice**

**Epilogue**

**Soul Society somewhere in an open area**

There were many people seated outside the open area. A ceremony was being held while the captains of Gotei 13 each stood in front of the seated people. There were people crying, people smiling, and even people falling asleep as Yamamoto gave his speech.

Soon Yamamoto was calling each shinigami trainee to walk up and shake hands with all the captains and himself.

"…and finally Kurosaki Karin. Would you please rise to receive your award in helping defeat Fujiwara Harutomo."

It wasn't long after Hitsugaya and Karin got back from defeating Ryusei when all of Soul Society was informed about Fujiwara Harutomo still being alive and running around Soul Society.

"Kurosaki-san has dealt with many troubles in her stay here in Soul Society. Now, her mission is finally over and Soul Society can now live in peace. Congratulations! Kurosaki Karin. You are now a full-fledged shinigami." Soon the whole area was full of claps and people howling and hooting.

Karin smiled and blushed at all the attention she was receiving. She went and shook hands with all the captains of Gotei 13 until she stopped in front of Hitsugaya. She felt awkward as Hitsugaya reached out and shook her hand. Many eyes paid close attention to both Hitsugaya and Karin, waiting for something to happen. Then unable to conceal herself, Karin pulled her hand from Hitsugaya and launched herself at him in a great big bear hug. The crowed smiled as Hitsugaya blushed a million shades of red and Rangiku began hooting at them. Everyone laughed at Rangiku's antics.

**Graduation Party**

"Karin-chan!" yelled a girl with short brown hair. Karin turned around and squealed.

"Yuzu!" she yelled. "Wha…What are you doing here?" she asked as Ichigo, Rukia, and Isshin walked up to her and Yuzu.

Yuzu explained that one day Hitsugaya went back to the real world and went to visit the Kurosakis and Rukia. Hitsugaya had explained everything except for her getting raped. Karin couldn't believe what she just heard. Yuzu told her that she couldn't believe it at first but then she began to understand and that it made perfect sense.

"Karin-chan!! Daddy is so proud of you!! Now where is Shiro-chan!! When are you getting married?!" Isshin was waiting for Karin to hit him but nothing happened. He opened his eyes to see Karin hugging him for the first time in his life, not because she was leaving but because she wanted to. However, it didn't last long for Karin side kicked him after he questioned her about a baby coming on the way.

"Karin, we're proud of you. Don't you eve forget that." Ichigo said to Karin. Karin nodded.

Pretty soon the party was becoming more crowded and she decided she'd sneak away from it hoping no one would notice.

Karin walked out of the party and headed outside. She passed by many trees and buildings until she found the one place she wanted to be.

The cliff.

Karin walked towards the cliff and saw that someone was already there. She smile, just the person she wanted to see.

Karin quietly walked behind Hitsugaya and decided to scare him. Too bad it didn't work because he already knew she was there.

"Don't even think about it Kurosaki." He said.

Karin pouted and sat beside him. Neither said a word to each other. Enjoying the silence and watching the sky was good enough for them.

Karin thought about something Ukitake once told her. He told her a story about how two people who clashed together found happiness with each other.

_How could that be fire and ice don't mix._

Suddenly Hitsugaya broke the silence and congratulated her on becoming an official shinigami. Karin said thank you. Then Hitsugaya thought for a minute about everything that has happened between them.

_Ok. It's now or never._

Hitsugaya turned to face Karin. They both said something at the same time when Karin told him to go first. Hitsugaya hesitated.

_Damn it I just had it a few minutes ago._

Hitsugaya was having difficulties trying to speak. So he looked away hoping it would be easier to speak not facing her.

As he began Karin decided that she was happy with everything now and wanted to thank Hitsugaya for protecting her happiness so she leaned over and went to press her lips on his cheek when he suddenly turns his head to see if she was listening. Suddenly both of them felt electricity surge right through their bodies.

Hitsugaya couldn't believe what was happening but whatever it was he knew he liked it. He closed his eyes and leaned in putting his hand on the side of Karin's cheek. Karin eased up and put her hands on his chest. After a few moments, Karin now understood what it meant for fire and ice to mix.

_Who would have thought I would be fire and Toushiro was ice._

Karin laid her head on Hitsugaya's lap as he caressed her hair and watched the sky.

Both of them felt at ease and finally understood what they were lacking. Hitsugaya finally found someone just for him and Karin found herself safely belonging to someone she truly cares for.

Together they were inseparable. They clashed well; he was ice, cold and serious. And she was fire warm and fierce. She could melt him just as he could freeze her. That's how they were, like fire and ice.

**Whoo! Ican't believe it I'm done. I just wanted to say it was fun going on a journey with you all reading about Hitsu x Karin. **

**Just to make things clear Hitsugaya told Karin's family about the mission and everything but let out her being raped.**

**Um towards the end when Karin said she was thinking about the story a that Ukitake told her, again it was about the God of Ice and Goddess of Fire.**

**Yes Karin kisses Hitsugaya while he was trying to confess to her.**


End file.
